Nerfs à Vif
by Castielific
Summary: Traduction de "Losing It" de DoS. La perte de la femme qu’il aime à changer Wilson, House en fait les frais. Spoiler saison 4. Huddy.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Nerfs à vif

Titre original : Losing it

Auteur original : Dreamsofspike

Traducteur : Sganzy

Disclaimers : Pas à moi, pas de sous

Spoiler : Post Wilson's Heart (4x16)

Résumé: La perte de la femme qu'il aime à changer Wilson, House en fait les frais.

Genre: Drame, Violence, Friendship (Huddy et Hameron), Angst...

Avertissement: NC-15 je dirais car cette fic est assez traumatisante au niveau psychologique et contient des scènes de violences passives.

N/A : Ayé, je me suis lancée, je l'ai fait ! Cette fic n'est pas du tout facile à traduire parce que si je m'écoute je changerais l'histoire en free hug entre tout le monde, mais elle est aussi tellement….a vous de trouver le mot (moi jdirais « touchante » et « surprenante »)….que je n'ose pas la bafouer.

Evidemment, on pourra argumenter que House est trop passif ( pour l'instant) et Wilson…pas Wilson. Mais la première phrase dit tout : « la perte vous change ». On n'est pas rationnel dans un deuil, il peut arriver que l'on craque et, même si ici c'est poussé à l'extrême, je pense que ce n'est pas si irréaliste que ça qu'une chose comme ça se produise.

Ca change carrément de ce que j'écris d'habitude, autant au niveau du style, du traitement et du thème.

Je vous rassure, il y a du Huddy, même s'il est assez subtil au début, il finit par s'installer et est tout simplement magnifique (c'est pas ma fic, j'ai pas à être modeste). C'est, à mon avis, une des fics qui retransmet au mieux le côté protecteur de Cuddy qu'on a pu voir à quelques occasions (notamment dans le 4x14 « Living the Dream »).

Aussi, je sais que « Ambre » c'est moins classe que « Amber », mais c'est un détail qui aura son importance, alors faut s'y faire

Comme souvent maintenant, merci à Vicondinaddict qui m'a bien aidé et corrigé sur cette traduction. Tu deviens officiellement une de mes bêtas ma grande

Allez, à vous de lire et commenter…je pense que vous allez avoir beaucoup de choses à dire là dessus. Et puis, je sais que c'est pas toujours facile à lire, mais je vous jure que si on s'accroche, ça vaut vraiment le coup ! Ca fait un peu mal des fois, mais c'est juste…beau, quand même.

De plus, vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir mis dans vos auteurs favoris, c'est qu'on doit avoir les même gouts, alors faites moi confiance

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La perte vous change.

En tant que chef du service d'oncologie, Wilson avait connu beaucoup de pertes ces dernières années. Une à une les familles des malades passaient sa porte, les épaules lourdes d'un espoir perdu pour celui qu'ils aimaient, se préparant à le perdre.

_Mais au moins, ils étaient préparés…_

Il observa la surface de son bureau à travers ses larmes, sa main si crispée autour de son stylo qu'il était incapable d'écrire un traitre mot.

Au moins, ils savaient…ils avaient le temps de se préparer…de dire adieu. L'être cher ne leur était pas arraché…sans crier garde…Ils n'étaient pas…

Tout à coup, ses émotions le submergèrent et il fut pris d'une violente nausée. Son estomac se serra dangereusement alors que les larmes quittaient ses yeux pour aller tremper son visage et s'écraser sur les papiers devant lui. Il laissa tomber son stylo et prit sa tête entre ses mains alors qu'il s'effondrait de nouveau. Depuis la perte d'Amber, il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions, ne savait plus les retenir et passait son temps à la pleurer.

Depuis qu'elle a été tué…qu'on me l'a prise…que ce salopard, égoïste…

Wilson s'essuya rageusement le visage avec un mouchoir et tenta de se reprendre, empêchant ses pensées de continuer sur cette voie dangereuse. Les choses étaient devenues claires pour lui, le jour où Amber était décédée, alors qu'il se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami.

Quand House avait ouvert les yeux, étonné que Wilson soit là, et l'avait regardé avec un mélange de regrets, de chagrins et de supplication, Wilson avait su.

Il ne _pouvait_ pas le pardonner.

Amber était morte à cause de cet homme, à cause de son irresponsabilité et de son égoïsme. Wilson en avait fini avec lui. Il avait fait de son mieux, s'était montré compréhensif et patient durant tant d'années, croyant à cette amitié qu'ils partageaient, croyant que les démons qui hantaient son ami pouvaient justifier ses actes, mais maintenant, c'était fini.

Il ne perdrait plus une minute de son temps à penser à Gregory House.

Le problème était qu'à partir du moment où il décidait de ne plus penser à celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait plus penser à rien d'autre. Penser à Ambre faisait si mal, il n'était pas encore capable de se souvenir sans souffrir. Son travail ne retenait pas son attention bien longtemps avant que des pensées plus sombres ne l'envahissent, qu'il pense à l'enfer que sa vie était devenue dans son deuil.

Qu'il pense que Ambre méritait justice.

Qu'il pense à la vengeance.

Que ses pensées l'effraient.

Il repoussa ces pensées et se força à finir son travail pour pouvoir rentrer seul, dans sa maison vide, avec pour seule compagnie la télévision et le premier alcool qui lui tomberait sous la main…ce qui devenait de moins en moins évident. Les semaines qui avaient suivies la mort d'Ambre avaient vu la réserve d'alcool se vider considérablement.

Peut-être avait-ce quelque chose à voir avec cette migraine qui ne le quittait plus.

La porte qui s'ouvrit attira son attention et l'agaça. Wilson jeta un regard meurtrier à l'intrus qui dérangeait son intimité.

Tout à coup, sa migraine empira.

Il se retrouva incapable de parler à l'homme qui se tenait sur le pas de sa porte, la tête baissée, le poing serré autour de sa canne tellement fort que son poing était blanc et que son bras tremblait. House l'observa, sa bouche s'ouvrant comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler, mais qu'il ne trouvait pas ses mots, les yeux écarquillés dans une expression qui montrait à quel point il n'avait pas envie d'être là.

Wilson était tout à fait en accord avec ce sentiment.

House subsista sur le pas de la porte durant quelques secondes, à moitié dedans, à moitié dehors, ne trouvant aucun encouragement à s'exprimer dans le regard noir et le silence indigné de Wilson, dont le visage reflétait une question claire.

Pourquoi es-tu là ? De quel droit ose tu venir ici ?

Après un moment, House sembla se décider, inspirant profondément pour prendre du courage avant de faire un pas dans le bureau et de fermer la porte derrière lui, en profitant pour échapper à son regard, se mettre dos à lui. Quand il se retourna vers lui, Wilson put lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, ces mots inutiles que House n'avait aucun droit de prononcer et que Wilson ne voulait pas entendre.

L'oncologue baissa les yeux vers les papiers étalés sur son bureau, ignorant la présence de l'autre médecin, sachant que cela mettrait House mal à l'aise.

Bien. Il le mérite. Il mérite pire que ça.

« Je…Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander de… je sais pas, me regarder… »

House fit une pause et soupira quand Wilson ne leva pas les yeux.

« Bien, de toutes façons…Je dois te le dire. Même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre… »

« Je t'interdis de me dire que tu es désolé. »

La voix de Wilson était dangereusement basse, le stylo dans sa main continuant d'écrire, imperturbable.

House se tut subitement, bien que le mots ne le surprennent pas. Il resta silencieux un long moment, frustré, incertain. Il savait que dire « désolé » n'aiderait en rien le deuil Wilson, que ça ne signifiait rien, mais il ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire, il n'avait aucune idée de comment réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causé à leur amitié.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour retrouver son ami.

Il s'était vite remis de son coma, et Cuddy s'était occupée de lui aussi souvent que son travail prenant pouvait le permettre, s'assurant qu'il allait bien, mais il avait vite découvert que « bien » était un terme très relatif. Trois semaines après l'accident de bus, physiquement, il allait bien.

Emotionnellement, c'était un désastre.

Il ne pouvait plus parler à la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, à laquelle il faisait le plus confiance. Son meilleur ami ne pouvait même plus le regarder en face, le haïssait, lui en voulait de l'horrible dépression dans laquelle il sombrait. Wilson avait perdu la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie.

Je ne sais que trop ce que tu peux ressentir, Jimmy…

Les mots de Wilson avait fait fuir le peu de courage qu'il était parvenu à réunir pour venir ici. House fit demi-tour en soupirant, ouvrant la porte et faisant un pas à l'extérieur.

Puis, il s'arrêta.

Il ne pouvait pas partir, pas comme ça, pas en laissant cette terrible tension entre eux. Il devait y avoir un moyen pour que Wilson comprenne à quel point il s'en voulait, qu'il le pardonne…Il _devait_ y avoir un moyen. Que Wilson accepte ses excuses ou le rejette, il devait essayer parce que…

Parce que je ne peux plus continuer ainsi…Je ne peux pas continuer sans lui…sans personne…

Il referma la porte et se tourna de nouveau face à Wilson.

De rage, Wilson lança son stylo sur son bureau et lui jeta son regard le plus meurtrier.

« Va t'en. Sors de mon bureau. »

« Laisse moi juste une seconde, d'accord ? »

La voix anormalement douce de House était proche de la supplique alors qu'il s'avançait jusqu'à son bureau, réunissant toute sa volonté pour croiser son regard. Il eut du mal à ne pas détourner les yeux devant tant de fureur et de ressentiment, c'était si inhabituel chez Wilson.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je m'excuse..je sais que ça ne te fera aucun bien…mais il faut que tu comprennes que je ferais _n'importe quoi_ pour que les choses s'arrangent… »

« Tu en as fait assez, accusa Wilson. Va t-en. »

« Wilson…s'il te plait… »

La voix de House tremblait, désespéré.

« S'il te plait, s'il y a quoique ça soit que je puisse faire…quoique ça soit pour que…pour que tu me pardonnes. Je le ferais. Je ne peux juste…je ne peux pas…J'ai besoin de faire _quelque chose. » _

Wilson secoua la tête, consterné et dégouté, et soudain, House trouva sa proposition stupide. Evidemment, il ne pouvait rien faire…Evidemment, ses mots n'avaient aucune importance…

« Tu pense vraiment que tu peux te contenter de venir ici et m'offrir…quoi ? Une sorte de…pénitence ? Et ça va instantanément me faire oublier que tu as tué la _seule_ personne au monde qui comptait pour moi ? »

Le ton montait à chaque mot alors qu'il se levait doucement, les poings serrés.

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisse faire pour arranger ça, House ! Ce n'est pas un mystère que tu dois résoudre ! Tu as gâché ma vie…comme tu as gâché la vie de tout ceux qui t'ont un jour approché…et je…_te_…hais ! »

House vacilla sous ses mots qui ne laissait plus aucun doute sur la rancœur de Wilson. Il baissa la tête, clignant des yeux pour chasser l'humidité qui les envahissait. Même maintenant, il était incapable de montrer ses larmes à quiconque, pas même à Wilson. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure qu'il reconnut à peine, teintée de désespoir et de mal être, alors qu'il posait la question qui le hantait depuis des semaines.

« Est ce que…Est ce que tu vas me haïr pour _toujours_ ? »

A ces mots, Wilson sembla se calmer. Un étrange sourire sans cœur apparut sur ses lèvres, et sa voix se fit mielleuse, cruelle, bien plus blessante que les cris qui l'avaient précédé.

« On dirait bien, House. Oui. »

House déglutit difficilement, la gorge serrée, douloureuse des larmes qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir alors qu'il acquiesçait à la réponse brutale de Wilson.

« Tu…Il faut juste que tu saches, murmura-t-il dans le silence pesant qui avait envahi la pièce. Tu dois savoir que s'il y a quoique ça soit que je puisse faire…n'importe quoi qui pourrait…te faire…aller…mieux. Je… »

Ses yeux étaient baissés et il se perdit soudainement dans ses propres pensées tourmentées. Il sursauta quand il remarqua que Wilson s'étaient approché de lui. Il était maintenant juste en face de lui, un poing posé sur le bureau derrière lui comme support alors qu'il se penchait vers lui, son regard furibond croisant le sien.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il me ferait aller mieux House ? Là tout de suite. Car je crois vraiment que tu n'as pas envie de l'entendre. »

House leva les yeux, intimidé par le masque de rage et les accusations que projetaient les yeux de son ancien ami, tout comme par sa posture imposante, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« J'ai dit « _n'importe quoi_ », Jimmy », chuchota-t-il. « Je veux savoir. »

« Ah oui », ironisa Wilson en avançant d'un pas supplémentaire vers House, l'obligeant à reculer.

Il sourit de satisfaction en voyant le brave docteur, qui d'habitude ne respectait ni la propriété ni l'espace vital des autres, essayer de mettre de la distance entre eux.

« Parce que tu sais ce que je voudrais maintenant ? Tu sais ce qui me donnerait quelques minutes de répit ? »

Alors qu'il parlait, il continuait d'avancer sur House, qui manqua de trébucher en reculant, jusqu'à atteindre le mur à l'opposé du bureau de Wilson. House le regardait droit dans les yeux à présent, cherchant avec appréhension une réponse. Le diagnosticien ne dit rien, se contentant de secouer la tête.

« Si je pouvais te faire souffrir, comme tu me fais souffrir…comme…comme _elle_… »

Sa voix se brisa brusquement et il posa son poing sur sa bouche pour essayer d'étouffer son sanglot. Après un moment, il parvint à se reprendre, secouant la tête pour essayer de chasser ses émotions et de finir sa phrase. Il reposa ses yeux humides pleins de colère sur House alors qu'il reprenait.

« Je voudrais te faire du mal », lâcha-t-il finalement au visage de House qui respirait plus rapidement, plus difficilement maintenant, décontenancé par la rage de Wilson.

Bien…

« Je voudrais te briser et te faire voir à quel point tu es pathétique…Briser cette ego incommensurable qui t'as fait croire que tu avais le droit de l'appeler à l'aide, mais que tu ne méritais pas son aide une fois qu'elle te l'offrait ! Je voudrais te briser comme tu as brisé tout ce qui était important pour moi…te montrer ce que ça fait d'être détruit et de sentir chaque partie de son être tomber en morceau. »

La voix de Wilson tremblait violemment, son visage recouvert de larmes alors qu'il continuait.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu veux de ça, House ? Tu penses toujours que tu es prêt à _tout_ ? »

House resta silencieux, détournant les yeux une seconde avant de les replanter dans ceux de son ami. Sa voix était basse et son ton sincère quand il répondit enfin, simplement.

« Je peux essayer. »

Les yeux de Wilson s'écarquillèrent sous l'étonnement, sa respiration bloquée dans sa gorge alors que House reculait jusqu'au mur et levait sa canne pour la lui tendre.

« S'il te plait. Je ferais n'importe quoi…Je te laisserais faire n'importe quoi. »

Il fit une pause le temps d'étouffer un sanglot.

« Si tu veux juste me pardonner… »

Wilson voulut rejeter l'idée, s'éloigner, abandonner House et quitter ce bureau. Recommencer à l'ignorer. Il connaissait assez le diagnosticien pour savoir que s'il lui demandait de partir, il le ferait certainement, sachant qu'il avait essayé de retrouver son ami, mais qu'il avait échoué.

Il le connaissait aussi assez pour savoir qu'il était sérieux.

Si Wilson voulait le faire, House l'autoriserait à prendre sa canne et à le frapper avec, autant qu'il le voudrait.

Et cette pensée était horriblement tentante.

Une image traversa l'esprit de Wilson. Une image de Ambre en train de mourir…la terreur dans ses yeux alors qu'elle comprenait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien pour elle, qu'elle réalisait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Elle était si intelligente…elle l'a compris d'elle-même…ce que nous avons mis des heures à découvrir…elle l'a su en quelques secondes…elle était si brillante…si forte, si belle…

…_et il me l'a prise…il l'a tuée. .._

Wilson vit soudain rouge, emporté par la rage. Il arracha la canne des mains de House et la jeta derrière lui d'une main alors que son autre poing percutait le visage de l'autre homme, sa tête frappant violemment le mur derrière lui.

« Tu l'as tuée, accusa-t-il. Toi et ta stupide croyance que le monde ne tourne qu'autour de toi et de ta stupide crise existentielle ! »

Il ponctua ses mots d'un nouveau coup dans l'estomac de House qui se plia de douleur.

Mais House n'émit pas un son, ne tenta pas de se défendre alors qu'il tombait à genoux, incapable de garder l'équilibre sur sa jambe blessée. Wilson le frappa au visage, puis donna un coup de pied dans la cuisse droite de House.

A travers sa rage, un vague sentiment de honte traversa Wilson alors que House ne ripostait pas, ne se protégeait pas. En fait, le seul mouvement qu'il fit fut de couvrir sa bouche avec son bras, étouffant son cri de douleur au coup porté à la partie la plus sensible de son corps. Apparemment, il était plus préoccupé par l'idée de perturber Wilson dans son tabassage que par le passage à tabac lui même.

D'une certaine façon, cette constatation ne fit qu'aggraver la colère de Wilson qui lui assena un violent coup dans la jambe. Une étrange satisfaction l'envahit en voyant le visage de House se contorsionner sous la douleur et il recommença. Le diagnosticien nicha sa tête entre ses genoux, se concentrant pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

Finalement, Wilson cessa. La respiration lourde, il observa son ancien ami. Il se sentait étrangement léger, engourdi, plus aucune pensée ne venait le troubler, pas même la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de faire. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, il se baissa et attrapa House par le col, le remettant sur ses pieds et le plaquant contre le mur. Une fois House debout, Wilson se retourna vers son bureau et soupira.

Il s'était senti mieux pendant un instant, alors qu'il déversait sa rage sur House…mais maintenant, il ne ressentait plus rien.

« Tu…Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? », demanda House, la voix brisée par la douleur.

Il était plié en deux, essayant de gérer la douleur que lui avait infligé son ami. Il hésita avant d'ajouter d'une voix misérable.

« Tu crois…tu penses que…tu peux me pardonner…maintenant ? »

La question fit naître une nouvelle boule de colère dans la gorge de Wilson et il la sentit envahir encore une fois son corps.

Il n'en a rien à faire de ce qu'il a fait…tout ce qu'il lui importe c'est que je ne lui en veuille plus…aussi égoïste que d'habitude…

« Pas encore », répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais. « Peut-être que tu devrais revenir demain et réessayer. »

House leva brusquement les yeux vers lui, clignant des yeux pour essayer de dissimuler sa souffrance.

« Wilson…S'il te plait… »

« Va t-en », ordonna Wilson, se tournant vers lui et se baissant pour ramasser sa canne.

Il lui tendit la canne et quand House essaya de l'attraper, il la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. House l'observa s'écraser sur le sol, puis leva les yeux vers Wilson, abasourdi par la cruauté de son geste. Wilson se contenta de hausser les épaules alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir derrière son bureau et se remettait au travail, comme s'il ne venait pas juste de le frapper si brutalement qu'il tenait à peine debout. House n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir avancer jusqu'à sa canne sans s'écrouler.

House considéra son ami un moment avant d'inspirer profondément et de traverser la pièce en s'aidant du meuble, jusqu'à atteindre sa canne. Une fois récupérée, il avança plus facilement jusqu'à la porte, mais à peine, la douleur l'élançant à chaque mouvement. Sur le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Ses mots attirèrent l'attention de Wilson contre son grès, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise alors que House lui offrait un léger sourire ironique et murmurait.

« A demain. »

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Nerfs à vif

Titre original : Losing it

Auteur original : Dreamsofspike

Traducteur : Sganzy

Disclaimers : Pas à moi, pas de sous

Spoiler : Post Wilson's Heart (4x16)

Résumé: La perte de la femme qu'il aime à changer Wilson, House en fait les frais.

Genre: Drame, Violence, Friendship (Huddy et Hameron), Angst...

Avertissement: NC-15 je dirais car cette fic est assez traumatisante au niveau psychologique et contient des scènes de violences passives.

N/A : Cette partie ci n'a rien d'exceptionnel, si ce n'est d'amener les soupçons de Cuddy…Mais ça vous préparera pour la prochaine, plus importante et…dure.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Ok, qui est ce que vous avez énervé cette fois ? »

« C'est rien », marmonna House en évitant le regard de Cuddy alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de son bureau.

Cuddy fronça les sourcils, étonnée du manque de commentaires de House. Son humour disparaissait peu à peu depuis la mort de Ambre. Oh, bien sûr, il était toujours sarcastique, mais les remarques sur ses vêtements s'étaient épuisées, et il résistait peu aux ordres qu'elle lui donnait, s'exécutant sans même râler.

A présent, assis en face d'elle, il semblait amorphe, las, et elle avait remarqué que son boitement était plus prononcé alors qu'il traversait son bureau.

Et son visage était recouvert de bleus.

« Ca…ne ressemble pas à rien, House », fit-elle remarquer en désignant son visage. « C'était un patient ? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit ? »

Elle eut un peu honte de constater qu'elle n'envisageait pas réellement que l'altercation ne soit pas la faute de House. A vrai dire, elle espérait même légèrement que House avait provoqué un patient. Auparavant, elle aurait espéré qu'un jour se passe sans ce genre de drame, mais maintenant, House malmenant un patient serait la preuve qu'il était toujours là, quelque part, enterré sous sa culpabilité et son deuil, et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à revenir à lui.

« Ca ne vous regarde pas. Pourquoi est ce que vous m'avez appelé ? »

House semblait agacé et elle le scruta un moment. Il lui jeta un regard impatient et elle roula des yeux.

« En fait, ça me regarde », argumenta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. « Tout ce qui arrive dans cet hôpital et à tout ceux qui y travaille, me regarde. Si vous êtes sur le point de vous faire poursuivre en justice à cause de quelque chose que vous avez dit… »

Elle fit une pause et il haussa les épaules.

« Ou s'il faut remplir un dossier parce qu'un patient a dépassé les limites…Je dois le savoir »

« Ca n'était rien. C'est fini », coupa-t-il court. « Le patient n'a pas aimé mon diagnostique d'infidélité maritale et me l'a envoyé à la tête. C'est tout. Mais, dans la mesure où il était réellement infidèle, ça m'étonnerait qu'il pipe mot de cet incident. Bien sûr, si vous le voulez, vous pouvez vérifier les dossiers des trente et un hommes que j'ai traité aujourd'hui et essayer de deviner lequel c'était… »

Il lui offrit le fantôme du sourire espiègle qu'il ne quittait pas auparavant, mais il disparut bien trop vite, remplacé par un air frustré. House soupira et répéta.

« Alors…Pourquoi est ce que vous m'avez appelé ? »

Cuddy ne put rien dire.

Elle savait pourquoi elle l'avait appelé ici, avait préparé ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Ce n'était pas de votre faute, vous savez. C'était un accident. Il va s'en remettre, il va se souvenir que vous êtes là pour lui, vous allez lui manquer et tout va redevenir comme avant. Comment allez vous ? Si vous avez besoin de quoique ça soit, je suis là pour vous.

Mais leur amitié n'était pas assez forte, à peine reconnue, et elle ne lui permettait pas de prononcer ce genre de laïus à House. Cuddy ne parvenait pas à trouver la manière de lui dire ce qu'elle souhaitait, effrayée à l'idée que House la rejette, prenne ses mots pour de la pitié. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était qu'on le prenne en pitié et il avait la mauvaise habitude de confondre l'affection et l'inquiétude sincère avec de la pitié.

« Je…Je me demandais juste comment allait votre dernier patient », répliqua-t-elle, consciente de l'absurdité de ses propos.

Son dernier cas était tout à fait banal, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'intéresser à ce patient ou de surveiller House sur ce coup.

House comprit immédiatement que ça n'était qu'une excuse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se leva. Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa grimace alors qu'il s'appuyait sur sa canne.

« Bien. Content qu'on ait papoté, annonça-t-il avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. »

Cuddy fronça les sourcils, troublée de voir à quel point il avait du mal à marcher aujourd'hui, à quel point il semblait souffrir. Elle se demanda combien de fois le patient l'avait frappé et s'il s'était limité au visage.

« Quoique vous en disiez. Ca a du être terrible », constata-t-elle quand il atteint la porte.

Elle rit légèrement, tentant de se rassurer elle-même et d'apaiser la tension entre eux en le titillant.

« Mais vous connaissant, vous l'aviez probablement mérité ».

House se figea sur le pas de la porte, la tête baissé, dos à elle. Il la surprit de par la douceur de sa voix.

« Oui, c'était mérité. »

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche, surprise de l'admission de House et peinée du chagrin qu'elle reconnut dans sa voix. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'une horrible pensée infiltrait son esprit. Une pensée qu'elle chasse immédiatement. _Ca ne pouvait pas être…Ca ne serait jamais allé aussi loin_. Avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quoique ça soit ou essayer d'en savoir plus, il était parti.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Vous vouliez me voir ? », demanda Wilson en frappant à sa porte ouverte, une heure plus tard.

Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et il referma la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-il calmement.

Il paraissait aller mieux, était même souriant alors qu'il s'installait en face d'elle, dans le siège que House occupait un peu plus tôt.

Cuddy inspira profondément alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de poser sa question sans s'attirer les foudres de Wilson qui avait tendance à s'emporter assez facilement ces derniers temps, dés que quelqu'un prononçait le nom de son ancien ami.

« Ecoutez…Vous n'êtes probablement pas la personne à qui je devrais demander ça, mais…vous avez travaillé à la clinique aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ? », commença-t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Les sourcils de Wilson se froncèrent en signe de confusion.

« Oui ».

« Bien…Le docteur House est venu me voir et…apparemment il a eu une altercation avec un patient en début d'après midi… »

Ca lui faisait bizarre de mettre « docteur » devant le nom de House, mais depuis la mort de Ambre, Wilson ne semblait plus penser à House autrement que comme un médecin. Il n'était qu'un énième membre de l'hôpital, qu'il ignorait autant que possible et auquel il ne prêtait attention que quand c'était absolument nécessaire. Elle ne pouvait alors s'empêcher de rajouter un « docteur » ces derniers temps, à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de House à Wilson.

Ce qui arrivait…presque jamais en fait.

Quand elle prononça le nom de House, et comme elle s'y attendait, Wilson se renfrogna, sa mâchoire se serrant automatiquement. Entre Cuddy et l'ancienne équipe de House, on avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois de le convaincre de pardonner son ami et Wilson avait appris à se mettre sur ses gardes chaque fois qu'on mentionnait le nom de House.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle crut voir un flash de peur traverser les yeux du médecin, et eut soudain l'once d'un espoir que peut-être, _peut-être_ était-il inquiet à l'idée que House pourrait être blessé. Mais le masque recouvra vite ce qu'elle crut voir, remplacé par cette expression impassible, qu'il portait chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de House à présent.

« Il a été pas mal amoché. Il dit que ça n'était rien, veut que j'oublie ça. Mais…je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas vu quelque chose ? Si ça ne s'était pas passé durant vos heures de consultations communes ? »

Wilson fronça les sourcils dans une mimique pensive, paraissant essayer de se souvenir de ce qu'il aurait pu voir à la clinique dans l'après midi. Quand il répondit d'une voix froide, sans émotion, Cuddy se sentit frissonner de son manque d'intérêt du sort de son ami.

« Non. Je n'ai rien vu d'inhabituel. Pas que je lui prêtais attention », précisa-t-il en haussant les épaules. « S'il y a eu une bagarre, ça a du se passer dans une salle d'examen, parce que je n'ai rien vu et n'ai rien entendu à ce propos. »

Cuddy se retint de répliquer qu'il n'en aurait de toutes façons pas entendu parler dans la mesure où personne n'osait ne serait-ce que prononcer le nom de House en sa présence. Personne à part elle, apparemment.

« C'est tout ? », demanda Wilson, paraissant s'ennuyer, se levant déjà. « Je peux y aller ? »

Cuddy acquiesça, le scrutant alors qu'il faisait volte-face et se dirigeait vers la sortie. Elle hésita alors qu'il approchait la porte, luttant contre son instinct, son besoin d'essayer de faire quelque chose pour convaincre Wilson de la cruauté de son comportement.

Ne dis rien, ne le fais pas, laisse le partir…

« Wilson ? »

Wilson se tourna, une question évidente sur son visage, les sourcils dressés.

Merde.

Ne pouvant se retenir, sachant qu'elle ne devrait pas, Cuddy chercha ses yeux alors qu'elle demandait.

« Ca ne vous inquiète pas ? Pas même un peu ? Il était votre meilleur ami, Wilson ! Vous n'en avez donc rien à faire qu'il puisse avoir été blessé ? Vous ne voulez pas savoir s'il va bien ? »

Wilson resta silencieux un moment, son sourire poli s'évanouissant.

« Le mot clé est « était », Dr Cuddy. Il n'est plus rien pour moi aujourd'hui. S'il se fait blessé à cause d'un énième commentaire déplacé…Eh bien, ça veut dire que ça ne l'a pas changé, pas du tout. Il est le même salopard égocentrique et arrogant qu'il a toujours été. J'en ai fini avec lui. »

« Peut-être que ça veut dire autre chose », argumenta Cuddy, incapable de se retenir.

Elle se leva et posa les mains sur son bureau.

« Il souffre aussi ! Wilson…Il ne pouvait pas savoir que le bus allait avoir un accident. Il n'y pouvait rien et il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour la sauver. Vous ne pensez pas que vous pourriez au moins _essayer_ de le pardonn… ? »

Wilson la coupa brutalement.

« Non. Je ne peux vraiment pas. J'ai donné, donné et encore donné dans cette stupide amitié. Tout ce que j'ai gagné c'est de perdre l'amour de ma vie ! Il ne mérite pas une seule seconde de plus de mon temps, encore moins mon pardon ! », s'emporta-t-il.

Cuddy garda le silence un instant, avant d'ajouter.

« On ne pardonne pas les gens parce qu'ils le méritent, Wilson. On les pardonne parce qu'ils en ont besoin. S'ils le méritaient…alors il n'y aurait rien à pardonner. »

Enervé, Wilson plissa les yeux, mais le léger vacillement qui précéda sa colère signala à Cuddy que ses mots avaient fait leur effet.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un prêcheur », accusa-t-il en un regard noir. « Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, pourrait-on cesser de parler de ma vie privée ? J'ai un travail à faire ».

Cuddy acquiesça, la tête baissée, défaitiste alors qu'elle se rasseyait. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire. Après tout, ils avaient tous essayé de convaincre Wilson de parler à House…sans succès.

Avec un lourd soupir, elle saisit le téléphone et composa le numéro de l'accueil.

« C'est le Dr Cuddy….oui…J'aurais besoin de tous les dossiers des patients hommes du docteur House de cet après midi… »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House était assis dans son canapé, contemplant le flacon de Vicodin dans sa main, la faisant tourner inlassablement entre ses doigts, écoutant le cognement des pilules contre la paroi. Depuis qu'il avait failli aller en prison et perdre sa licence, il avait cessé de stocker un nombre excessif de pilules chez lui, se contentant des prescriptions nécessaires.

Mais…Il y avait toujours une vingtaine de pilules dans ce flacon.

Ce soir, alors qu'il subissait la douleur de sa mâchoire et de sa jambe, ses pensées avaient pris un tour plus sombre. Pas qu'il n'y ait jamais songé auparavant…il y avait pensé une fois, quand Wilson l'avait trahi. Mais l'idée ne lui avait jamais paru aussi tentante que ce soir. Son visage tuméfié, sa jambe, son cœur brisé par la trahison de son ami…l'apaisement éternel qu'il pourrait obtenir s'il mettait fin à tout ça était tentant.

Vingt pilules…associées à du Whisky…je n'aurais même pas le temps de le voir arriver…tout sera vite fini…

Des coups frappés à sa porte le sortirent de ses pensées et il l'observa, surpris. Personne ne venait jamais chez lui. Plus maintenant.

Enfin…presque personne…

Cuddy était venue plusieurs fois ces dernières semaines, mais il l'avait chassée le plus vite possible, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de parler de ce que ça faisait de perdre son meilleur ami.

« Fichez moi la paix », grommela-t-il, reposant les yeux sur le flacon de Vicodin.

« House ? C'est moi. Je sais que tu es là, ouvre la porte ! »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son cœur fit un bond en reconnaissant cette voix.

Wilson.

Wilson ?

Il se leva immédiatement avec l'aide de sa canne et s'avança jusqu'à la porte sur ses jambes incertaines. Etait-il possible que son ami lui revienne enfin, soit prêt à parler de ce qu'il s'était passé au lieu de continuer à l'ignorer ? House repensa à l'après-midi et au passage à tabac auquel il avait eu droit. Son espoir diminua instantanément.

Il est trop tôt…pas encore…mais peut-être…peut-être que s'il…

Sa pensée mourut quand il ouvrit la porte et vit le jeune homme debout devant sa porte. Il portait une expression sombre, indéchiffrable et contempla House durant un long moment, le mettant mal à l'aise. Quand il parla enfin, House sentit la forte odeur d'alcool qui émanait de son haleine.

« Alors, tu comptes me laisser dehors ? », s'agaça Wilson, s'appuyant contre le mur comme s'il était épuisé, même si House était certain qu'il était seulement bien éméché.

« Ca dépend », dit-t-il prudemment. « Pourquoi est ce que tu es là ? »

Wilson haussa les épaules.

« Parce que je pense qu'on doit parler de ce qui s'est passé. »

House considéra ces mots un moment, n'osant pas y croire.

Après tout…Wilson était saoul.

Wilson le haïssait à présent.

Wilson l'avait tabassé sans pitié cet après-midi même, visant volontairement l'endroit qu'il savait le plus sensible.

House n'était pas stupide et une petite voix lui criait de fermer la porte et de demander à Wilson de revenir quand il serait sobre.

Pourtant, une voix encore plus petite, celle de l'espoir, le laissa entrer.

Acquiesçant silencieusement, House recula et autorisa Wilson à entrer chez lui, refermant la porte derrière lui.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Nerfs à vif

Titre original : Losing it

Auteur original : Dreamsofspike

Traducteur : Sganzy

Disclaimers : Pas à moi, pas de sous

Spoiler : Post Wilson's Heart (4x16)

Résumé: La perte de la femme qu'il aime à changer Wilson, House en fait les frais.

Genre: Drame, Violence, Friendship (Huddy et Hameron), Angst...

Avertissement: NC-15 je dirais car cette fic est assez traumatisante au niveau psychologique et contient des scènes de violences passives.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise alors qu'il suivait Wilson dans son propre salon, tentant de se concentrer sur ce sentiment compréhensible, plutôt que sur cette peur irraisonnée qui enserrait son cœur. Parce que…pourquoi aurait-il _peur_ de Wilson ?

Bien sûr, il était en colère. Il avait un peu disjoncté cet après-midi.

Mais, dangereux ? Non…pas Wilson…il a dit qu'il voulait juste parler…et on a vraiment, vraiment besoin de parler…

Il se racla la gorge pour briser le silence pesant qui s'installait entre eux. Wilson se tourna vers lui. Le regard pénétrant et le sourire flegmatique de son ancien ami conduit House à baisser la tête et à éviter ses yeux. Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge et la bouche soudain sèches. Toute l'humidité semblait avoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, trouvée son chemin jusqu'à ses paumes.

« Wilson », commença-t-il, hésitant. » Je…je suis déso…. »

Ses mots furent coupés brutalement quand quelque chose de lourd et de dur vola et passa à quelques centimètres de sa tête, allant s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui, des morceaux de verres s'étalant par terre. House se crispa au son et observa, abasourdi, sa cafetière éparpillée sur le sol et le café couler le long du mur. Il se retourna vers Wilson, les yeux ronds.

Wilson portait une expression sombre alors qu'il lui rappelait d'une voix basse, tremblante d'une rage à peine contrôlée.

« Je t'ai interdit de me dire ça ».

Incapable de détourner les yeux du visage de l'homme, en ayant presque peur, House acquiesça nerveusement.

« Bien. Alors...Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, Wilson ? », interrogea-t-il d'une voix faible. « Qu'est ce que je peux… »

_« Toi _! », l'interrompit Wilson, crachant ses mots alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui. « Toi, toi, c'est toujours à propos de toi, n'est ce pas, House ? Toujours ! Ce que _tu_ veux…même si ça doit couter la vie de quelqu'un d'autre ! »

House vacilla à ces mots, ses épaules se baissant un peu plus.

« Je…Je n'avais pas l'intention… »

« Tu n'en as jamais l'intention, House ! », accusa Wilson.

L'inquiétude de House augmentait à mesure que Wilson approchait, toujours plus près, mais il se força à ne pas reculer.

« Pourtant, ces choses finissent toujours par arriver… »

Ce sourire mauvais naquit de nouveau sur les lèvres de Wilson alors qu'il se plaçait devant House et approchait son visage du sien. Son ton baissa, mais s'appesantit en accusations et le mépris qui s'y peignait blessa House plus que les mots prononcés.

« Et tu finis toujours par t'en sortir…n'est ce pas ? »

Ne lui montre pas ta peur, ne lui montre pas tes faiblesses, tiens bon…bon sang, c'est Wilson ! Ne pas lui montrer sa peur ? Qui était-il, un prédateur ?

House se reprit, sa voix ne tremblant presque plus.

« Si c'est ce que tu appelles s'en sortir… »

Encore une fois, Wilson lui coupa la parole, mais cette fois, ce fut en le poussant en arrière. House manqua de perdre l'équilibre et se cogna contre le mur où la cafetière avait explosé, agrippant sa canne pour ne pas basculer. Le temps qu'il reprenne l'équilibre, Wilson était juste en face de lui, si proche qu'il en devenait intimidant, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de s'enfuir.

« Oh, non, Hous »e, ricana Wilson en posant une main contre le mur, juste à côté de la tête de House, ses lèvres se tordant en un sourire vicieux. « Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir. Pas cette fois. »

De si près, l'haleine de Wilson empestait l'alcool et House se souvint que son ami n'était pas dans son état normal. Pourtant, cela restait effrayant…il paraissait si calme, sûr de lui.

House s'était saoulé assez souvent avec Wilson pour savoir l'effet que l'alcool avait sur lui. Contrairement à beaucoup de personnes qui étaient différentes sous l'influence de l'alcool, boire ne faisait que baisser les inhibitions de Wilson, le rendait capable de faire et dire des choses dont il avait envie, mais n'osait pas quand il était sobre.

Savoir cela faisait extrêmement mal.

Il veut que je souffre…aurait voulu que je meurs…Veut me punir de la lui avoir enlevée…c'est ce qu'il veut depuis ce jour, il n'a juste jamais osé…mais maintenant…

House étudia le visage de Wilson, mordant sa lèvre nerveusement et inspirant profondément à la recherche d'un moyen pour calmer la situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère. Il baissa les yeux et glissa une main dans sa poche pour attraper son téléphone portable.

« Tu es saoul », commença-t-il calmement, sa voix ne portant aucune accusation. Wilson « …Tu dois rentrer chez toi. De te reposer. Si tu…veux toujours parler de ça plus tard… »

Il hésita, relevant les yeux vers Wilson alors qu'une pensée lui venait à l'esprit.

« Comment es tu venu ici ? Tu as conduis ? »

« Taxi », répliqua Wilson d'un ton sec et impatient, voulant clairement revenir à leur sujet.

« Je vais t'en appeler un autre. »

Il leva le téléphone dans l'espace entre eux, composant rapidement le numéro de ses doigts tremblants. Avant qu'il ne puisse finir, le téléphone fut retiré de ses mains et lancé à travers la pièce, atterrissant sur le canapé. House se colla un peu plus au mur derrière lui, un sourcil dressé en interrogation.

L'éclat qui brilla dans les yeux de l'oncologue lui glaça le sang. Wilson secoua la tête et déclara doucement.

« Tu ne vas appeler personne. »

« Ok », répondit-t-il le plus calmement possible, malgré ses appréhensions. « Ecoute…Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi… »

« Je veux que tu la ferme ! », aboya Wilson, attrapant House par le revers de sa chemise et le cognant au mur derrière lui assez fort pour que l'arrière de son crâne y frappe violemment. » Et écoute, pour changer. Je suis celui qui parle maintenant ! Et tu vas m'écouter ! Compris ? »

House ferma les yeux, la bouche contorsionnée en une grimace de douleur, luttant pour ne pas perdre connaissance après l'impact sur son crâne pas tout à fait guéri.

« Compris », chuchota-t-il. « Juste…Wilson…Il faut que tu te souviennes… »

Il fronça les sourcils, ne parvenant pas à finir sa phrase, ses pensées s'embrouillant avant de redevenir claires, comme s'il y avait des interférences.

Cependant, sa confusion suffit à faire comprendre à Wilson ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai », remarqua Wilson sur un ton faussement sympathique qui contrastait avec son sourire mauvais. « Tu ne t'es pas encore remis de ta fracture crânienne, c'est ça ? Je veux dire, tu vas mieux, mais… »

Il s'arrêta un seconde pour ponctuer ses mots d'un coup en plein visage qui refrappa la tête de House contre le mur.

« Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver si ça se recasser là dedans ? »

Sa voix diminua jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un murmure alors qu'il approchait son visage jusqu'à ce que le nez des deux hommes se touchent.

« Peut-être que je devrais être prudent alors. »

Malgré la migraine qui mettait son crâne à l'agonie, les mots de Wilson le percutèrent et House eut soudain la nausée à la réalisation que Wilson n'en avait plus rien à faire qu'il vive ou meurt. La perte d'Ambre avait dépassé les limites de son self-control et Wilson avait peru la raison.

_C'est vraiment fini…_, réalisa House, ravalant le sanglot qui lui montait à la gorge. _Je l'ai vraiment perdu…_

Quand il eut la force d'ouvrir les paupières, il osa un coup d'œil vers le visage menaçant de Wilson.

Au train où ça va, je ne vais même pas survivre à cette conversation…

« Wilson », souffla-t-il, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. « Il faut que tu te calme…Il faut que tu arrêtes ça avant que ça n'aille trop loin… »

« Et tu dois… », cracha Wilson. « Te la…fermer ! »

La menace était claire et même à travers la confusion due à la blessure de son crâne, House compris qu'il ferait mieux de se taire et d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Il hocha légèrement la tête, refermant les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir, mais les garda baissés, n'osant plus croiser le regard de Wilson.

« Tu crois que tu sais tout mieux que personne », commença Wilson, la voix tremblante de rage. « Tu te crois si brillant que ça devrait excuser ton égoïsme, ton imprudence et ton déni de tout ce qui n'est pas toi ! Tu prends des risques avec la vie d'autrui tous les jours, parce que tu te crois invincible, et quoiqu'il arrive, au final, tu vas t'en sortir, parce que tout s'arrange toujours pour toi, n'est ce pas ? »

House ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, pour se défendre, mais Wilson le cogna de nouveau contre le mur en criant « la ferme ! » avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot.

« Cette fois, tes risques ont couté la vie de quelqu'un, House ! Quelqu'un de plus important que tu ne le seras jamais ! »

Sa voix se brisa, son visage s'inondant de larmes alors qu'il baissait un ton rempli de dégout.

« Plus importante pour moi que tu ne le seras _jamais_…Pour _personne._ Elle est morte parce que tu te croyais trop bien pour accepter son aide…elle t'a tendu la main quand tu n'as été que détestable avec elle ! »

Wilson se tut un moment, s'approchant d'avantage, secouant House.

« Regarde moi ! »

Faiblement, House ouvrit les yeux, déglutissant difficilement, ne voulant pas affronter la fureur dans les yeux de Wilson.

E »lle était une meilleure personne que tu ne le seras jamais. Tu aurais du mourir dans cet accident à sa place…et je ne te pardonnerais_ jamais_ pour ça. »

House détourna le regard, clignant rapidement des yeux pour ravaler ces larmes qui brouillaient sa vision.

Mais Wilson n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

« J'aurais du te démolir il y a longtemps déjà », continua-t-il.

Sa voix était plus calme maintenant, froide et tranchante, chaque mot allant droit au cœur de House.

« J'aurais du réaliser que tu n'apprendrais jamais à te soucier de quiconque à part toi même. J'aurais du réaliser que tu n'as jamais apprécié le temps que je t'offrais, tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Tu te servais de moi….Si j'avais vu ça avant…Ambre ne serait pas morte ».

Wilson marqua une longue pause après ça et House n'osa pas parler.

Finalement, dans un murmure, Wilson ajouta.

« Et je ne _me_ le pardonnerais jamais. »

« Pour…Pour ce que ça cout »e, s'hasarda House, tendu, s'attendant à ce qu'un coup le fasse taire à tout instant. « Je…Je ne t'ai jamais utilisé, Wilson. Tu étais…vraiment mon ami. Je…Je sais que ça ne veut rien dire que…Que je ne voulais pas que ça arrive…mais…tu ne pouvais pas savoir…tu ne pouvais pas l'empêcher…Ce n'est pas de ta faute Wilson…Pas de ta faute… »

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Wilson relâcha House, s'éloignant d'un pas ou deux, la respiration lourde.

« Non », affirma-t-il.

Il ramassa la canne de House, observant le bois d'un air triste avant de relever ses yeux pleins de rage.

« Non…C'est la tienne ».

Sans prévenir, Wilson envoya la base de la canne en plein dans l'estomac de House qui se plia en deux et tomba à genoux, se tenant le torse, la respiration coupée. Méprisant, Wilson jeta la canne à côté de lui, le regardant de haut avec un air de dégout avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Il s'arrêta dans l'entrée, se retournant à demi, la tête penchée.

« Ah oui…juste une chose », dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il ne venait pas de tabasser de nouveau House, le laissant agonisant sur le sol. « Je me demandais un truc. Tu as menti à Cuddy. Tu lui as dit qu'un patient t'avais frappé. »

Il fit une pause, paraissant réfléchir.

« Pourquoi est ce que t'as fait ça ? »

House releva ses yeux à demi-clos, soufflant les mots du mieux qu'il le put.

« Je…je ne pouvais pas », dit-il simplement en secouant la tête, incapable d'en dire plus.

Wilson haussa les épaules, acceptant l'idée qu'il n'aurait pas une réponse plus complète.

« J'ai juste été surpris que tu ne dises rien. »

House se crispa alors que Wilson s'approchait de nouveau, s'accroupissant à côté de lui, un sourire presque amical sur les lèvres.

« C'est bien. Continue comme ça. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il se leva et partit, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Après le départ de Wilson, House resta un long moment étalé par terre, à essayer de retrouver son souffle. Quand sa respiration redevint à peu près normale, il se leva tant bien que mal avec l'aide de sa canne. A peine debout, sa tête commença à tourner et l'acidité monta dans sa gorge. Il vacilla dangereusement, tenant difficilement sur ses jambes faibles.

Alarmé, il tenta d'avancer vers le canapé où avait atterri son cellulaire.

Il ne fit qu'un pas avant que de larges tâches noires ne s'imposent à sa vision et qu'il s'écroule sur le sol. Tombant à genoux, il agrippa le divan, la respiration coupée. Les tâches se multipliaient, multicolores, lui brouillant totalement la vue.

J'aurais du mal à appeler qui que ça soit si je ne vois pas ce maudit téléphone…

La panique montait en lui alors qu'il constatait que ce qu'il craignait s'était produit : la fissure de son crâne s'aggravait. Il était conscient que s'il ne parvenait pas à trouver de l'aide, il était fort probable qu'il meurt ici, seul. Réunissant toutes ses forces pour ouvrir les paupières, il parvient à discerner le portable à travers les tâches. Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit aussitôt à cette vision.

Une seconde plus tard, il ne ressentait plus ni peur, ni soulagement alors que son corps inconscient s'écrasait lourdement au sol.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House arrivait toujours en retard au travail…Mais jamais _aussi_ tard.

Cuddy vérifia de nouveau sa montre, inquiète, quand elle passa devant son bureau vide pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la salle de conférence où était installée la nouvelle équipe de House. Celle qu'il appelait numéro treize répondit à son regard interrogateur par un haussement d'épaules et une grimace d'excuse, secouant la tête.

Les sourcils de Cuddy se froncèrent intensément alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour en direction de son bureau, décidant de rappeler son appartement.

Il est presque midi…Il devrait être là…

Son estomac était douloureux d'appréhension alors qu'elle s'asseyait à son bureau et saisissait le téléphone.

A moins…A moins que ce patient l'ait frappé plus fort que ce que je croyais…et si c'était sa tête ? Il est toujours en rémission…

Elle écouta le téléphone sonner. Une fois, deux fois, quatre fois. Sa main tremblait autour du combiné alors que les pires scénarios s'imposaient à elle : House, allongé sur le sol de son appartement, à quelques mètres de son téléphone, inconscient.

Allez…Décroche…

Au bout de sept sonneries, House n'avait toujours pas répondu et Cuddy se leva.

C'est décidé…J'y vais.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Quand Cuddy atteint l'immeuble de House, elle pria pour que la porte ne soit pas fermée à clé, ou qu'il ait laissé une clé de secours quelque part…bien que, connaissant House, cela lui paraissait peut probable. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé, c'était que la porte soit entrouverte et cette vision lui glaça le sang.

La gorge asséchée par la peur, son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle poussait la porte et pénétrait à l'intérieur. Elle se figea, partagée entre l'inquiétude et le soulagement devant ce qui s'imposait à elle. House était inconscient sur le sol du salon, certainement à cause des coups qu'il avait reçu la veille qui avait du endommager son cerveau déjà blessé.

Mais…il n'était pas seul.

Wilson était à genoux à côté de lui, vérifiant son pouls. Il leva les yeux une seconde vers Cuddy avant de les reposer sur House, une expression sombre et troublée sur le visage.

« Oh mon dieu. J'appelle une ambulance », souffla-t-elle, déjà à la recherche de son téléphone.

« Déjà fait, ils arrivent », précisa Wilson sans la regarder.

Cuddy se tourna vers lui, ne pouvant retenir son soupir de soulagement en voyant que Wilson semblait maîtriser la situation. Elle devait admettre que, malgré les circonstances, elle était rassurée de le voir s'inquiéter pour House. Elle alla s'agenouiller de l'autre côté de House et interrogea l'oncologue.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous étiez là ? »

Wilson secoua la tête, les traits tendus et le regard affolé.

« Je l'ai trouvé comme ça. Il était…Il était tard et j'ai pensé…que peut-être quelque chose lui était arrivé. Comme vous m'aviez parlé de ce type à la clinique… »

Cuddy fut soulagée de remarquer que malgré sa colère et ses mots, Wilson se souciait bel et bien de son ami. Il était même venu pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait aucun problème.

Du moins, elle le croyait.

« Il ne répond pas », grommela-t-il, la voix tremblante. « Je…Je crois qu'il est retombé dans le coma… »

Au bout de plusieurs minutes interminables, les secours arrivèrent et hissèrent House sur un brancard, le conduisant jusqu'à l'ambulance. Sans hésiter, Wilson grimpa dans le camion avec lui et, si elle aurait voulu être aux côtés de House pour le trajet, Cuddy s'en ravit alors qu'elle se précipitait vers sa voiture. Finalement, l'amitié de ces deux là n'étaient peut-être pas encore morte. Elle avait enfin espoir qu'ils se réconcilient.

Même si House doit encore frôler la mort pour que ça arrive…pitié, faites qu'il ne meurt pas…pitié, faites qu'il s'en sorte…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House subsista dans le coma durant deux jours après ça.

Et Wilson resta à ses côtés.

Cuddy venait le voir dès qu'elle le pouvait, apportant quelque chose à boire ou à manger pour Wilson qui refusait de quitter la chambre, ne serait-ce que pour aller se reposer. Il resta assis à côté de House, l'observant dormir, inquiet.

La seconde après-midi, elle s'installa avec Wilson pour lui tenir compagnie.

Il leva la tête, acquiesça en la voyant entrer, mais reporta immédiatement son attention sur House. Ils restèrent silencieux, tout deux perdus dans leurs propres pensées.

Finalement, Cuddy brisa le silence, sa voix douce et légèrement tremblante.

« Il y a juste une chose…que je ne comprends pas. »

Wilson la scruta, attendant qu'elle continue.

« Ils disent…Que le coma est dû à une…lésion. A l_'arrière_ de sa tête. Que ça a rouvert la fracture, provoquant une hémorragie cérébrale. »

Wilson hocha la tête, ils étaient ensemble quand le médecin leur avait expliqué ça la veille.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas…c'est qu'il a été frappé au visage. Alors pourquoi la lésion est-elle à l'arrière de son crâne ? », nota-t-elle en secouant la tête, confuse.

Wilson resta silencieux un long moment, les traits tendus alors qu'il contemplait son ami endormi. Finalement, il parla d'une voix anormalement basse et neutre.

« Peut-être…Peut-être que c'était pire que ce que vous avez cru. Peut-être…que le type ne l'a pas frappé qu'au visage. »

Cuddy fronça les sourcils en imaginant House, seul dans une salle d'examen à subir les coups d'un malade mental.

« Qui peut faire une chose pareille ? », se demanda-t-elle à haute voix. » Je veux dire…Le frapper sous la colère, je peux le comprendre, mais… »

Wilson haussa les épaules avant de continuer sur le même ton.

« Il _a_ une tendance à pousser les gens à bout. »

Cuddy plissa les yeux dans la direction de l'oncologue, se demandant si elle avait juste imaginer ce ton amer dans la voix de Wilson. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir.

Car à ce moment précis, House se réveilla.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Il pouvait entendre leurs voix alors qu'il émergeait, mais elles étaient étouffées, comme s'il était immergé dans l'eau. Peu à peu, elles devinrent plus claires et il reconnut Cuddy et Wilson, même si leurs mots lui restaient inconnus.

Il lutta pour ouvrir les yeux, la lumière agressant ses pupilles rétractées. Et tout à coup, les voix se firent plus fortes, plus enjouées, semblant venir de partout et il eut envie de se rendormir, de fuir ce surplus de sons et de lumières.

Quand sa vision s'ajusta à la lumière fluorescente de l'hôpital, il fut étonné de la vue qui s'imposait à lui.

Wilson était penché au dessus de lui, ses yeux sombres hantés par l'inquiétude.

« House ? Tu m'entends ? »

House acquiesça, incapable de parler pour le moment. Il était soudain rassuré et gonflé d'une joie qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis longtemps. Wilson était là. Il s'inquiétait pour lui, se souciait de son sort. Même si sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse, il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de parler.

« Non, non. Shhh », l'interrompit Wilson avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ça soit.

House sentit la chaleur d'une main se posant sur la sienne.

« N'essaie pas de parler, House. Pas encore. Repose toi, ok ? Tout va bien se passer… »

House avait abandonné tout espoir de retrouver un jour son amitié avec Wilson quand il l'avait laissé agonisant sur le sol. Pourtant, maintenant, il était apaisé par la voix chaleureuse et rassurante de son ami, par cette main qui serrait la sienne et réchauffait son cœur. Peut-être n'était-ce pas trop tard…Peut-être que ses actions avaient conduit Wilson à réaliser qu'il avait failli le perdre…

« Il faut que tu saches quelque chose », dit Wilson, la voix tremblante d'émotions, sa main autour de la sienne, ses yeux plongeant dans les siens. « Tout ce qui s'est passé…Toutes ces choses entre nous…Ca n'a plus d'importance. C'est du passé. Je…Je sais que tu ne voulais pas faire de mal à Ambre, et…et je te pardonne, ok ?….Je te pardonne. »

House remarqua que Cuddy s'était levée et se dirigeait vers la porte pour les laisser en privé, mais n'y prêta que peu d'importance. Emporté par l'émotion et le soulagement, son corps tremblait alors qu'il écoutait Wilson prononcer les mots qu'il avait tant rêvé d'entendre…auxquels il ne croyait plus. Il sentit des larmes couler sur son visage et, pour une fois, il n'essaya pas de les cacher.

Wilson l'avait pardonné.

« Je veux juste que tu ailles mieux », continua doucement Wilson. « C'est tout ce que je veux…que tu ailles mieux. »

House hocha la tête, profitant des mots prononcés. La violence, la cruauté de Wilson…plus rien ne comptait maintenant qu'il l'avait pardonné. Si Wilson pouvait le pardonner d'avoir tué l'amour de sa vie, House pouvait certainement le pardonner de lui avoir envoyé des coups qu'il méritait.

Il était conscient que sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement, faible, mais il avait besoin de le dire.

« M…merci »

La porte se referma derrière Cuddy. Ils étaient à présent seuls.

Immédiatement, la main de Wilson serra plus fort la sienne, douloureusement.

« La ferme », le coupa l'oncologue.

Confus, House ne put qu'observer son ami, secouant la tête, étonné du changement de ton qui contrastait tant avec l'expression bienveillante de son visage, qui n'avait pas changée.

« Cuddy sera là d'une minute à l'autre. Ils vont venir vérifier tes fonctions vitales et s'assurer que tout va bien. Alors, il va falloir que tu utilises tes talents de comédien, House. »

Son ton était froid, mais ses yeux étaient pleins de compassion, un léger sourire rassurant flottant même sur ses lèvres.

« Ne leur laisse rien voir House. Cuddy nous regarde à travers la vitre. »

C'était horriblement déconcertant, mais pas autant que les mots qui suivirent, prononcés d'un ton affectueux et en accord avec un sourire amical.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te pardonner aussi facilement ? »

House se crispa et la main se serra encore plus autour de la sienne en une menace. Immédiatement, House se peint une mimique calme, ses yeux ronds cherchant désespérément de la sincérité dans l'expression tendre de l'autre homme.

Il n'y en avait aucune.

« C'est drôle, House. C'est _vraiment_ très drôle », ricana Wilson. « Je ne t'ai _pas_ pardonné. Non, il va en falloir beaucoup plus que ça pour que je te pardonne…si j'en suis capable ».

Il haussa légèrement les épaules, ne quittant pas ce sourire chaleureux alors qu'il s'approchait dans une étreinte convaincante, un bras derrière les épaules de House, sa bouche contre son oreille.

« Il faut juste que Cuddy et les autres le croient. »

House ferma les yeux, déglutissant difficilement à l'écoute de ces mots, conscient que sa réaction ne paraitrait pas étrange vue de l'extérieure. Personne ne pourrait imaginer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

« Bien. Il est temps pour toi de redevenir le bon vieux House », chuchota Wilson. « Si je veux qu'ils me fichent la paix et cessent de me supplier de te pardonner…Tu vas devoir être très convainquant et leur faire croire que c'est déjà fait. Comporte toi comme si tout allait bien et ferme la au sujet des choses qui ne vont pas. Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ? »

Blessé, House ne voulait rien d'autre que de se retirer de l'étreinte hostile de Wilson, le repousser et lui dire où il pouvait se mettre sa cruelle comédie.

Pourtant, tout ce qu'il parvient à faire fut d'hocher la tête, acceptant silencieusement la requête de Wilson alors que ses larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage.

« Eh, réjouis toi », sourit sardoniquement Wilson, s'éloignant pour le regarder dans les yeux. « C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? On est de nouveaux amis. »

A ces mots, la porte vitrée s'ouvrit et Cuddy entra, suivie du médecin de House. Wilson se recula, donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de House.

« Je vais vous laisser faire votre boulot », annonça-t-il au médecin. « Je serais de retour plus tard pour voir comment tu vas, ok ? J'ai vraiment besoin de rentrer prendre une douche », dit-il à House, accompagnant sa voix d'un léger rire qui ressemblait tellement à l'ancien Wilson que House sentit son cœur se serrer.

House acquiesça à peine, essayant de ravaler ses émotions.

Après tout, ils avaient un public à présent.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

N/A : Désolée des délais entre les chapitres, mais j'ai tendance à oublier de passer ici et étant la feignasse que je suis, ça me soule de devoir refaire la mise en page à chaque fois que je veux poster. Si vous voulez la suite de l'histoire et des mises à jour plus rapide, l'adresse de mon livejournal est sur ma page de présentation, vous y trouverez les dix prochains chapitres. Je les posterais ici aussi, évidemment, un jour, mais ça risque de mettre un moment. A vous de voir !

Bonne lecture !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La semaine qui suivit passa calmement alors que House était en rémission, à l'hôpital. Alors qu'il attendait que sa fracture guérisse, House fut surprit par le nombre de visiteurs qui passèrent dans sa chambre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tant de personnes s'inquiètent pour lui, encore moins à ce qu'ils prennent le temps de venir le voir. Ainsi, il ne fut que rarement seul.

Wilson ne le quittait pas.

Les nouveaux employés de House venaient régulièrement prendre de ses nouvelles, vérifier son dossier ou simplement le saluer et lui faire savoir qu'ils pensaient à lui. Ses anciens employés venaient plus fréquemment, surtout Cameron. Cuddy et elle étaient présentes plus souvent que tous les autres réunis.

Quand elles étaient là, Wilson jouait le jeu, leur faisait croire qu'il avait pardonné son ami, paraissait concerné et attentionné. Il prenait soin à ce que House soit confortablement installé, vérifiait qu'il se sentait bien et qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Il riait et plaisantait comme avant le décès d'Ambre.

Il y avait des moments où _House_ lui même oubliait que ce n'était qu'une illusion…jusqu'à ce que les autres quittent la pièce.

A partir de ce moment, Wilson recommençait à cracher son venin.

Cameron vint le voir pour la première fois le lendemain de son réveil. Elle se figea en voyant les bleus et coupures sur son visage, son expression fatiguée, ses yeux injectés de sang…La compassion et la sincérité de son expression faillit faire craquer House.

_Ne perds pas la face…_, se fustigea-t-il, détournant les yeux de la jeune femme avant qu'elle puisse y lire quoique ça soit. _Ne lui laisse rien voir…_

« Oh mon dieu, House », murmura-t-elle, consternée.

Elle s'avança et lui sourit tendrement.

« Vous avez une mine horrible ».

« Merci », répliqua-t-il simplement, roulant des yeux, se retrouvant dans la peau de son personnage habituel. « Que ferais-je sans vos mots doux pour illuminer mon humeur et ma journée ? »

« Ca je crois qu'on ne le saura jamais. Parce que je ne compte pas vous laisser tranquille de si tôt ».

Elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit, lui souriant toujours. Elle sembla hésiter avant de poser la main sur la sienne et de la serrer légèrement. En temps normal, House aurait renié ce geste, retiré sa main.

Mais en cet instant, il en avait désespérément besoin.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il tourna sa main dans la sienne et la serra, réalisant avec horreur qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte, qu'elle le lâche.

Prenant conscience de son geste, il éloigna immédiatement sa main, se raclant la gorge pour cacher sa gêne, détournant les yeux, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué son attitude pathétique.

Aux vues de son froncement de sourcils soucieux, elle l'avait remarqué.

Elle ne dit rien pourtant, essayant de lui remonter le moral en lui rapportant les derniers ragots de l'hôpital dont il était d'habitude si avide, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il aimait tout savoir sur tout.

Aujourd'hui, ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, mais il profita de la distraction. Wilson se joint à la conversation et House ne put se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait fait preuve de tant d'entrain et de bonne humeur. Même s'il savait qu'au fond, ce n'était qu'un faux-semblant, ça faisait du bien à entendre, et il parvint presque_, presque_, à se convaincre que c'était réel. Quand Cameron les laissa, environ une heure plus tard, House constata que, malgré les circonstances, il se sentait un peu mieux, un peu moins triste, un peu moins seul et désespéré.

Wilson regarda Cameron s'éloigner, se laissant tomber en arrière dans sa chaise et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il scrutait House qui ne parvenait soudain plus à soutenir son regard. Wilson ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, mais quand il parla, son ton froid et manipulateur sembla aspirer tout l'air de la pièce.

« Comme c'était pathétique… »

House fronça les sourcils, dans l'incompréhension. Il secoua la tête et objecta.

« Elle n'est plus amoureuse de moi. Elle… »

« Pas elle. Toi », l'interrompit Wilson en le jaugeant de haut en bas.

Sous son regard dédaigneux, House se sentit tout à coup abject et vulnérable…deux sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir face à Wilson. Pourtant, ses joues rougirent sous l'humiliation.

« Elle t'a désiré pendant presque une année et toi, tu l'as rejetée. Et maintenant tu essais de lui tenir la main. Comme c'est mignon…Vraiment, House. »

Il se tut un moment avant de rajouter d'un ton moqueur et cruel.

« C'est trop tard, maintenant. Elle en a fini avec les estropiés et les junkies inadaptés comme toi ».

House ravala la sensation de honte qui l'envahissait, se détournant de lui pour essayer d'ignorer ses mots. Récemment, les traits d'esprit et remarques acerbes pour lesquels il était auparavant si connu lui manquaient. Il se retrouvait incapable de répondre aux attaques qu'il aurait autrefois rendues sans difficulté.

Il n'avait jamais été amoureux de Cameron. Cette ambigüité entre eux s'était transformée en quelque chose de plus simple, de plus confortable, qui ressemblait presque à de l'amitié.

Pourtant, Wilson était parvenu à le rendre si vulnérable et incertain qu'il avait envie de se raccrocher à cette jeune femme qui ne ressentait aujourd'hui plus rien pour lui. Il se repassa la visite de Cameron, revit ses mots et actions à travers le regard de Wilson et là où il avait vu de l'amitié et de la compassion, il ne put se souvenir que de pitié.

Ce fut comme cela durant toute la semaine.

Foreman et Chase passèrent, ensemble, et restèrent quelques minutes, demandant à House comment il se sentait et lui parlant des divers cas intéressants qu'ils avaient vus, avant de retourner travailler.

« Ils n'en pouvaient plus d'être ici », fit remarquer Wilson. « Ils n'avaient aucune envie de te voir. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils en ont quelque chose à faire de toi ? Ils auraient probablement été soulagés si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé. »

Quand la nouvelle équipe de House vint le voir, probablement pour le soutenir, bien qu'ils paraissaient toujours se méfier un peu de lui, Wilson n'attendit même pas qu'ils disparaissent au bout du couloir avant de commenter leur visite.

« Tu ne peux donc pas passer cinq minutes avec quelqu'un sans qu'il finisse par te haïr, House ? Pourtant, ils sont toujours là, font semblant de se soucier de toi. Visiblement, ils sont prêt à toutes les hypocrisies pour garder leur job ».

Cuddy vint le voir plus souvent, s'asseyant à côté de lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne et lui parlant durant des heures. Au milieu du cauchemar que sa vie était devenue, ses mots affectueux et son amitié étaient devenus une nécessité pour lui. Un réconfort.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ses visites forçaient Wilson à se retenir plus longtemps et, d'une certaine façon, ça ne rendait les remarques qui suivaient le départ de Cuddy que plus vicieuses et dévastatrices. Durant sa dernière nuit à l'hôpital, Cuddy le quitta tard, fatiguée, mais heureuse que House aille mieux. A peine fut-elle partie que Wilson planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de House, clairement contrarié de son air serein et du sourire sincère qu'il avait offert à la jeune femme.

Il fit alors tout pour détruire le réconfort que Cuddy lui avait apporté.

« T'as vu comment elle te regarde ? », demanda Wilson. « Elle a pitié de toi. »

Il rit sardoniquement avant d'ajouter :

« Tu dois lui faire tellement de peine, House. A une époque, elle te respectait, t'admirait, même. Mais maintenant regarde ce que tu es devenu. Un inutile et pathétique junkie qui ne peut même pas faire son boulot sans pousser quelqu'un à bout au point qu'il ne le tabasse jusqu'au coma. »

Une lueur de rage brilla dans les yeux bleus clairs de House alors qu'il les plantait sur son ancien ami.

« Ouais, sauf qu'on sait tous les deux que ça n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu… »

« Elle n'en sait rien », corrigea Wilson avec un sourire malin.

« Pour l'instant. »

Le silence envahit la pièce, l'air devenant plus pesant alors que Wilson fixait intensément House, une lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux qui fit regretter ses mots à House. Au bout de longues minutes, Wilson se leva et s'avança doucement jusqu'au lit. House ne le quitta pas des yeux, résistant à l'envie de les baisser. Il glissa discrètement sa main pour saisir le bouton d'appel d'urgence des infirmières.

D'un geste rapide, Wilson agrippa son poignet, le forçant à lâcher l'appareil et bloquant sa main contre le matelas. House jeta un coup d'œil anxieux vers le couloir désert de l'autre côté de la vitre, déglutissant difficilement en croisant les yeux menaçants de Wilson. Il était totalement seul face à un homme qui voulait le détruire, qui avait déjà failli le tuer, et il était physiquement trop faible pour se défendre.

Wilson sourit en lisant la peur dans ses yeux clairs.

« Tu t'es saboté toi-même, House », constata-t-il. « Des abus d'opiacés…de l'alcool en pleine journée…une blessure grave à la tête…Comment pourrait-elle croire un traitre mot de ce que tu lui diras ? Surtout si ça s'oppose à ce que _je_ dis. »

La cruauté que House avait subi ces derniers jours l'avait affaibli émotionnellement. Il aurait voulu se venger de tout ce que Wilson lui avait dit ou fait, mais physiquement, il serait incapable de riposter, pas encore. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait que subir les attaques du jeune homme, éviter de le contrarier quand personne n'était témoin, quand personne n'était là pour retenir Wilson de le plonger dans un nouveau coma.

« Qui a dit que je comptais lui dire quelque chose ? », soupira House, roulant des yeux avant de les replonger dans ceux de Wilson pour le convaincre qu'il ne ferait rien.

« Heureusement, personne n'a osé dire une telle chose », établit Wilson. « Parce que parler de ça à qui que ça soit ne serait vraiment pas une bonne idée, House. A moins que tu aimes souffrir ».

Avant que House ne puisse réagir, ou essayer de le stopper, la main libre de Wilson agrippa sa gorge, collant sa tête contre le coussin derrière lui, serrant si fort que l'air passait à peine. Son autre main immobilisait toujours le bras droit de House contre le matelas et Wilson sourit des faibles tentatives de House de se dégager. De sa main gauche, House essayait de détacher la grippe autour de sa gorge, mais sans résultat, il n'en avait pas encore la force.

Wilson appuya plus fermement son pouce contre la trachée de House, coupant complètement sa respiration, avant de le relâcher légèrement, laissant passer juste assez d'air pour que House ne perde pas connaissance. Le moniteur à côté du lit commença à s'emballer, signalant la détresse respiratoire de House, et Wilson relâcha une main pour l'éteindre sans hésitation. Il se pencha plus près jusqu'à croiser les yeux paniqués de House.

« Tu vas garder ta grande gueule fermée, House. Tu ne vas parler de ça à personne. Parce que, de toutes façons, personne ne te croira. Cuddy, tous, ils croiront en ma parole plutôt que la tienne. Parce que tout le monde croit que tu as perdu la tête, House. Tout le monde sait que ton état s'aggravait depuis des mois. Avant Ambre. Avant tout ça ».

Au fond, House savait que c'était faux, savait que Wilson manipulait les évènements à son grès, les utilisait pour le manipuler, mais une partie de lui, sombre et altérable, ne déniait pas ces mots, les croyait de tout son cœur blessé. Il cessa de lutter contre la prise de Wilson autour de sa gorge, levant sa main gauche dans un geste passif de supplique, priant Wilson d'arrêter de l'étrangler, de tout arrêter.

Ses mots le blessaient bien plus que le reste.

Ne prenant pas son ami en pitié, Wilson se pencha vers lui avec un sourire mauvais, prononçant volontairement ses mots de son ton le plus tranchant.

« Tu as perdu toute crédibilité le jour où je t'ai trouvé allongé sur le sol de ton appartement dans ton propre vomi ».

House se crispa à ce souvenir et la façon brutale dont Wilson le ramenait à lui.

« Une tentative de suicide est loin de faire de toi un modèle de stabilité ».

Wilson appuya de nouveau son pouce avec plus de force, son sourire s'élargissant d'une satisfaction sadique quand House ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'air et n'en trouva aucun, mais qu'il n'essaya pourtant pas de lutter contre la prise autour de sa gorge. Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête, approuvant cette soumission, avant de relâcher enfin sa prise, quelques secondes avant que House ne perde conscience.

« Tu comprends enfin », observa-t-il avec contentement. « Je détiens le contrôle, ici, House. Et tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis et ne rien dire à personne, c'est clair ? »

Un flashback d'un autre temps apparut à House alors qu'il luttait entre inconscience et sommeil, une voix lui revient du passé, aussi terrifiante que celle de Wilson à présent.

Tu commences enfin à comprendre, mon garçon. C'est ma maison. Je détiens le contrôle ici, et tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis. N'est ce pas, Gregory ? Tu vas le faire ?

Son estomac se serra au souvenir de la peur et de la honte qu'il ressentait alors. Il n'était tout à coup plus sûr de où il était et quand. Le passé et le présent se mélangeaient et se brouillaient, la douleur des deux temps étant semblable. Il cligna répétitivement des yeux, respirant profondément pour amener l'oxygène si désiré à ses poumons et revenir totalement à lui-même.

« Eh…Reste avec moi, House », s'impatienta-Wilson. « Ecoute moi ! Tu vas te la fermer, oui ou non ? »

« Non… »

House secoua la tête, paniquant, cherchant l'air qui l'aiderait à former ses mots.

« Non, je ne…je ne dirais rien… »

Son ton était las, résigné. Il était épuisé et défaitiste, ce qui satisfit hautement Wilson. Le jeune homme acquiesça, se reculant pour se rasseoir dans sa chaise et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une pause détendue.

« Demain. Demain tu rentre chez toi », affirma-t-il calmement. « Et tout va pouvoir revenir à la normale ».

House ferma les yeux, respirant profondément malgré la douleur de sa gorge contrite. Il voulait juste dormir, il ne voulait plus penser à l'horreur qu'était devenue sa vie, mais malgré lui, une pensée se répétait encore et encore dans sa tête.

_Non…Rien ne sera plus jamais normal…_

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

N/A : Désolée de ne pas avoir mis à jour plus tot, j'ai encore oublié de passer par ici ! Du coup, je vous en mets plein d'un coup pour essayer de rattraper le coup !

Bonne lecture

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Les trois semaines qui suivirent la sortie de House, les choses semblèrent revenir à la normale, comme elles étaient avant Ambre.

C'était ainsi que Cuddy avait commencé à se référer au temps. D'un côté, toutes les années qui avaient précédées la mort d'Ambre, de l'autre, ces horribles mois qui l'avaient suivis. Dans l'ensemble, mis à part pour House et Wilson, l'hôpital ressortait inchangé de cet événement. Personne à part les deux hommes ne connaissait assez Ambre pour remarquer le vide qu'elle avait laissé. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir changé.

Du moins, pour un moment.

Aujourd'hui, dieu merci, les choses semblaient _enfin_ être revenues à la normale.

Pendant des mois, House s'était isolé, n'avait été que l'ombre de lui-même, sa confiance en lui avait disparu en même temps que ces sarcasmes et traits d'esprit qui le caractérisaient. Il faisait son travail, était toujours aussi brillant, sauvait ses patients, mais il ne parlait que lorsqu'il était obligé, uniquement à ceux à qui il _devait_ parler pour sauver ses patients. Il ne plaisantait plus, ne titillait plus ni Cuddy, ni le reste du personnel, son humour semblait s'être évaporé.

Wilson n'allait pas mieux, toujours renfermé et maussade. Comme House, il faisait toujours bien son travail, mais évitait toute relation qui ne concernait pas la médecine.

Les deux hommes ne parlaient plus que rarement à autrui et ne parlaient jamais entre eux.

C'est pourquoi, ce fut un énorme soulagement pour Cuddy quand elle entra dans cafétéria et repéra House et Wilson assis ensemble à une table. Ils plaisantaient et riaient, Wilson se penchant au dessus de la table pour chuchoter ce qui devait être le dernier ragot juteux de l'hôpital.

Les choses revenaient enfin à la normale et Cuddy ne pouvait que s'en réjouir., rassurée pour ses deux amis.

_Cette brève rechute de House a été la meilleure chose qui aurait pu lui arriver. _

Pourtant, quelque chose la dérangeait.

Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, parfois, la joie de Wilson, son sourire, semblait forcé et ne se reflétait jamais dans ses yeux. Bien sûr, si peu de temps après sa mort, il était toujours en deuil d'Ambre. Il essayait de reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée, ce qui ne devait pas être facile. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ait du mal à s'en remettre.

Oui, c'était normal.

Mais…House semblait plus triste que d'habitude. Cuddy savait qu'il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Ambre et que cette culpabilité n'allait pas disparaître en une nuit, surtout pas en faisant face chaque jour à la peine de Wilson. Pourtant, elle aurait cru qu'il retrouverait le moral avec le pardon de Wilson, que ça lui donnerait de l'espoir.

Et il _était_ redevenu comme avant avec le personnel, parfois même avec elle. Ses plaisanteries étaient moins nombreuses et moins piquantes qu'avant, mais…ça devait être normal. Au moins, il allait de l'avant et paraissait mieux qu'au lendemain de la mort d'Ambre.

Mais parfois, quand il envoyait son équipe faire des examens et qu'ils le laissaient seul, Cuddy apercevait une lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux. Son visage se défaisait durant un instant et reflétait un désespoir presque terrifiant.

Mais alors, aussi rapidement qu'il était tombé, son masque se remettait en place et Cuddy en venait à se demander si ça n'était pas juste son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Si elle l'avait réellement vu si triste.

_Ça prend du temps_, se rassurait-elle. _Il n'y a pas de miracle. Ils ne s'en remettront pas en une nuit. Peut-être même jamais, après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé…Il faut leur laisser le temps. Ils vont déjà mieux que quiconque aurait pu le croire. _

Cuddy essayait de relativiser, pourtant elle ne pouvait chasser cette impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'était pas normal entre House et Wilson.

Et, en effet, même si elle ne savait pas quoi, quelque chose d'horriblement anormal se passait entre eux.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Vous n'êtes pas très chanceux ces temps-ci, hein ? »

House grimaça alors qu'elle entourait le bandage autour de sa main meurtrie.

« C'est rien », grogna-t-il, les dents serrées par la douleur alors qu'elle appuyait sur les multiples fractures de sa main gauche. « C'est juste…pas joli à voir. »

Cameron lui jeta un regard réprobateur alors qu'elle accrochait le bandage en soupirant.

« Vous devriez me laisser y mettre une attelle, House. Les fractures… »

« Le pansement suffit », l'interrompit-il brusquement.

Il se leva et attrapa sa canne.

« J'ai fait médecine aussi avant de sombrer et devenir un junkie, vous savez. »

L'expression de Cameron lui montra qu'elle ne trouvait pas sa remarque drôle, pas du tout. Finalement, elle secoua la tête et sa voix s'adoucit.

« Essayez d'être plus prudent à l'avenir, ok ? »

« Oui, maman ».

« Je suis sérieuse ! », insista-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. « Vous vous blessez beaucoup ces temps-ci, et…Vous devriez prendre plus soin de vous. »

House l'ignora, s'éloignant en direction de la sortie. Frustrée et inquiète, Cameron attrapa son bras. Elle fut surprise de la facilité avec laquelle elle l'amena à se tourner vers elle, à quel point sa résistance était faible. En y regardant de plus près, elle constata que House avait perdu beaucoup de poids récemment. Il n'avait jamais été bien large et son allure devenait inquiétante.

Ce qui était inquiétant aussi, c'était la façon dont il se crispa, retenant un cri de douleur, serrant les dents en chassant sa main de son bras.

« Bon sang, Cameron, _ne me touchez pas_ ! », aboya-t-il plus brusquement que d'habitude.

« Vous vous êtes blessé autre part ? », demanda-t-elle, agacée par son agressivité alors qu'elle tendait de nouveau la main vers son bras. « House, laissez moi voir… »

Dans son empressement de s'éloigner, House trébucha en arrière, se rattrapant juste à temps à sa canne, les yeux écarquillés et un air piégé sur le visage avant qu'il ne retrouve son équilibre et son expression neutre…mais pas assez rapidement.

Cameron parut consternée, secouant doucement la tête, avant de demander d'une voix empreinte de peur.

« House…Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? »

Son bouclier de sarcasme en place, House leva une main et répondit avec extravagance.

« Oh vous m'avez eu « !, dit-il en ouvrant les bras. « Je peux répondre pour _vous_ ? Je suis une casse-pied indiscrète obsédée par celui qui fut mon boss et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me mêler de ses affaires, même s'il paraît évident qu'il veut juste que je lui _foute la paix_ ! »

Cameron flancha à la brutalité de ces mots. Elle avait l'impression qu'il venait de la frapper en plein visage. House n'était pas un tendre, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi cruel.

Elle crut voir une once de regret dans ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma de nouveau, secouant la tête d'un air de dégout avant de se retourner et de sortir, sans un mot de plus.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_45 minutes plus tôt…_

_Personne n'aurait pu imaginer ce qu'il se passait entre le Dr House et le Dr Wilson alors que les deux amis se dirigeaient vers le bureau de l'oncologue, débattant joyeusement des points faibles de leurs équipes de baseball favorites, s'insultant gentiment, comme toujours. _

_Non, leur jeu était parfait…jusqu'à ce que la porte du bureau de Wilson se referme derrière eux et que les masques se permettent de tomber. _

_Wilson attrapa le bras de House, le serrant douloureusement alors qu'il le lui tordait et l'obligeait à reculer. Il évita volontairement la porte, dont le son aurait pu alerter quelqu'un, et le plaqua violemment contre le coin du placard à l'autre bout de la pièce. House grimaça de douleur alors que son dos cognait contre l'angle de l'armoire, mais ne leva pas les mains pour se défendre, laissant tomber sa canne au sol. _

_La respiration coupée par la peine, le cri de House ne fut qu'un souffle. _

_« Attends ! Je n'ai pas… »_

_« La ferme ! », aboya Wilson, le tirant vers lui avant de le rejeter contre le coin. « C'est ton problème ça, House ! Tu n'as aucune idée de quand te la fermer ! »_

_House se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour tenter de retenir son cri, conscient que si quelqu'un l'entendait, les choses ne feraient qu'empirer pour lui. _

_Aussi horrible que ça puisse paraître, il ne parvenait pas à imaginer ce que « pire » pourrait être. Mais House avait appris depuis longtemps que le pire était toujours possible. _

_« Tu croyais vraiment que c'était une bonne idée, House ? Tu t'es cru drôle ? », s'emporta Wilson. _

_« Tu…Tu veux que ça paraisse normal, non ? », se défendit faiblement House, le souffle court. « Me moquer de toi…c'est normal pour moi… »_

_Wilson le frappa brutalement à l'estomac, l'empêchant de se plier en deux en collant ses épaules contre la surface derrière lui. Il s'approcha, un sourire menaçant sur les lèvres. _

_« Tu as perdu le droit de te moquer de ma vie amoureuse le jour où tu l'as détruite ! »_

_Il leva sa main comme pour le frapper au visage, mais hésita au dernier moment, la rabaissant finalement. House qui s'attendait au coup, ouvrit un œil avec appréhension quand rien ne vint, observant le poing serré le long de son corps, puis le sourire flegmatique de Wilson avec anxiété. _

_« Je suppose que je ferais mieux d'éviter le visage pendant un temps. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un voit tes blessures. » _

_Aussitôt, il planta son poing dans la cuisse droite de House, le relâchant pour le laisser tomber à genoux, à la recherche de son souffle. House posa le front sur le sol, serrant sa jambe entre ses doigts tremblants, ses épaules se secouant en de silencieux sanglots d'agonie. _

_Wilson s'accroupit face à lui, agrippant sans pitié les cheveux de House pour le forcer à lever la tête. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que la peine diminue assez pour que House puisse se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait. _

_« Tu vas apprendre quand te taire », déclara-t-il d'une voix presque douce, en désaccord avec ses actes. « Donne moi ta main ». _

_House leva ses yeux interrogatifs vers lui, les sourcils froncés. _

_Montrant ce qu'il voulait, Wilson tendit la main, paume vers le haut avec d'expliquer avec impatience :_

_« Sur le sol. Pose ta main ». _

_Alarmé, House secoua la tête. _

_« Wilson…non… »_

_Un sourire vicieux élargit la bouche de Wilson alors qu'il posait une main sur la cuisse douloureuse de House qui souffrait encore du premier coup. Il serra légèrement en une menace claire alors que House se crispait, se préparant à une nouvelle vague de souffrance. _

_Wilson s'approcha, relâchant les cheveux de House et plaçant sa main sur nuque, pouce en dessous de son menton. Il le força à lever la tête, un doigt glissant sur sa trachée le menaçant de faire pire, sachant que le souvenir de la dernière fois suffirait à faire obéir House. _

_« Fais le », ordonna-t-il à voix basse. _

_Sa cuisse était son point faible et il avait bien plus peur de ce que Wilson pourrait faire à cet endroit qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre. Alors, House obéit et tendit sa main tremblante, paume vers le haut, la posant sur le carrelage glacé du bureau de Wilson. Le sourire du jeune homme s'adoucit un peu et il relâcha sa main autour de la gorge de House, allant caresser ses cheveux avant de se lever. Il observa un moment l'homme terrifié, prostré à ses pieds. _

Il ne fera rien qui pourrait se voir…rien qui pourrait se voir, il l'a dit…_se rassura House sans vraiment y croire. _

_Il n'y croyait plus. _

_Sans pitié, sans hésitation, Wilson écrasa le talon de sa chaussure sur la main de House. Une fois, deux fois, et encore. Broyant les os et déchirant la peau à chaque impact, y mettant tout son poids. _

_House ravala son cri d'agonie, ne laissant échapper qu'un sanglot étranglé sur lequel il s'étouffa, toussant alors que Wilson reculait d'un pas, le fixant, impassible. House se crispa, surveillant, même à travers la peine, Wilson qui se baissait et ramassait sa canne, tapotant son bout dans sa propre main alors qu'il l'observait. _

_« Lève toi », ordonna-t-il sèchement, l'ordre rendu plus cruel par le fait qu'il détenait la canne censée aider House à faire cela. _

_Luttant pour se redresser en ne s'aidant que d'une seule main, House parvint difficilement à se mettre debout, attrapant le placard pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il garda les yeux baissés, n'osant pas croiser le regard Wilson, les épaules basses et les genoux repliés légèrement dans un effort subconscient pour ne pas paraître plus grand que l'autre homme, ne pas défier son arrogance. _

_Wilson s'approcha doucement de lui, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il attrapa House d'une main par le col, le mettant dos au placard et le contemplant un long moment avant de parler. _

_« Tu es si maladroit », observa-t-il calmement. « Tu as coincé ta main dans le tiroir de ton bureau. Tu ferais mieux de filer aux urgences et soigner ça, non ? »_

_House acquiesça, incertain, tendu. Il cessa de respirer quand Wilson serra très légèrement sa main blessée dans la sienne, dans un geste qui n'était pas encore douloureux, mais promettait de l'être s'il le défiait de nouveau. Wilson leva la main de House et la posa contre le métal froid du placard, alors qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus, ne laissant plus aucun espace entre eux. _

_« Mais tu ne vas rien dire, n'est ce pas ? »_

_House hocha rapidement la tête, les yeux baissés, la respiration difficile et chevrotante alors qu'il essayait de ravaler sa panique. _

_« Et…Contente toi d'un pansement, pas d'attelle… »_

_Surpris, House leva les yeux à la recherche d'une réponse sur le visage de Wilson, mais n'y vit qu'un sourire cruel. Il vacilla et se mordit la lèvre quand l'oncologue serra un peu plus sa main, un choc électrique tout juste douloureux remontant le long de son bras et le faisant trembler. _

_« Au cas où la leçon n'aurait pas été retenue…et que je devrais t'en donner une nouvelle. » _

_Quand il lâcha enfin sa main et lui permit de s'éloigner, House se précipita hors du bureau et aux urgences, espérant que Cameron n'y serait pas et que quelqu'un goberait son mensonge. _

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

_Bon sang, comment en suis-je arrivé là ?_

Assis sur son canapé, House fixait la télévision où défilait les images d'une sitcom quelconque avec des rires enregistrés en fond sonore. Il avait baissé le volume si bas qu'il n'entendait presque plus les dialogues. Peu importait.

Il ne regardait pas vraiment, de toutes façons.

House détourna les yeux de l'écran, les posant sur le verre à moitié vide de whisky qu'il tenait. Il ne s'autorisa pas à lever les yeux vers la bouteille à moitié vide posée sur la table, ne souhaitant pas se rappeler à quel point il avait bu ce soir, le premier soir qu'il passait seul dans son appartement depuis des semaines.

Wilson n'était pas venu ce soir. Pas encore.

Les yeux perdus dans le liquide coloré qui tournait dans son verre, un flash lui revint en mémoire.

_De quoi est fait mon pendentif ?_

« De la même couleur que mon scotch. Sors de ma tête », grogna House quand son hallucination lui revint, mais les dégâts étaient déjà faits, son prénom se répétait encore et encore dans son esprit brouillé par l'alcool.

_Ambre. _

Il se trouva alors incapable de vider son verre et le posa sur la table basse. Dans son geste, il cogna accidentellement sa main blessée contre le bord du canapé, un élan de douleur remontant le long de son bras. Il constata que Cameron avait raison, il aurait du mettre une attelle.

Mais Wilson ne l'aurait pas laissé faire.

Cette simple pensée lui posait problème.

_Pourquoi est ce que je le laisse faire ? Je n'ai pas à subir ça,_ se rappela-t-il. _Je ne peux pas le laisser continuer. Je dois lui dire qu'il aille se faire foutre et que la prochaine fois, j'appellerais la police, ou Cuddy, quelqu'un…Je ne dois pas le laisser voir jusqu'où il peut aller sans me tuer…_

Il se le répétait, encore et encore, sachant pourtant qu'il n'oserait jamais prononcer ces mots.

Oui, la prochaine fois que Wilson viendrait l'insulter, l'accuser, le frapper…House pourrait lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, de le laisser tranquille, de le laisser en dehors de cette folie qui consumait peu à peu l'oncologue. Ça serait si simple de dire à Wilson que c'était fini, qu'il avait payé ses dettes, et que ce jeu de « torture de l'estropié » devait cesser.

Sauf que, House savait que ça ne s'arrêterait pas.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que cette dette là puisse un jour être remboursée.

_C'est pour ça que tu le laisses faire…Tu lui dois bien ça…Tu le mérites…C'est son droit, après ce que tu lui as pris, tout ce qu'il a perdu par ta faute ces dernières années…l'amour de sa vie. La femme qui aurait pu le rendre heureux…Tu la lui as enlevée. _

_Maintenant, tu dois subir comme un homme, Greg…_La voix qui résonnait dans sa tête n'était plus la sienne, mais venait d'un passé lointain qu'il avait essayé d'effacer. _Tu as foiré, et maintenant, tu dois faire face aux conséquences. N'essaie pas de lutter, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. _

Il frissonna, posant ses mains tremblantes sur son front alors qu'il se penchait en avant, essayant vainement de chasser ces souvenirs. Il tenta de se rappeler que l'homme qui lui avait dit ces mots ne faisait plus parti de sa vie, ne pouvait plus le blesser aujourd'hui.

_Non…il a été remplacé…par ce qui reste de mon meilleur ami._

Ce qui ne représentait…plus grand chose.

Quand House pensait à ce que Wilson était devenu ces derniers mois, son sang se glaçait. Comment l'homme que Wilson était avait-il pu se transformer en ce monstre ? Comment cet homme généreux, et empli de compassion qui offrait tout son temps aux enfants malades pouvait-il être capable d'une telle cruauté ?

C'est toi qui l'a rendu comme ça. Tu lui as pris la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout et l'a laissé seul et vide…Il ne reste plus rien de celui qu'il était autrefois…

Cette pensée était insoutenable.

Comme pour tous les problèmes auxquels il était confronté dans son travail, House était convaincu que s'il essayait assez fort, cherchait assez longtemps, il trouverait enfin la réponse, il pourrait guérir Wilson. Il pourrait rendre sa vie à Wilson, comme elle était avant, il pourrait arranger les choses.

Il _devait_ le guérir.

La vitesse à laquelle Wilson avait sombré dans la violence et le mensonge était effrayante. Il mentait, chaque jour, il prétendait que tout allait bien, comme avant. Il mentait en faisant croire à tout le monde qu'il s'en était remis, qu'il avait même pardonné l'ami qui lui avait tout enlevé…et il entraînait House dans son mensonge, le forçant à jouer la comédie.

Mais, inévitablement, quelque chose finissait par survenir. House finissait toujours par dire ou faire quelque chose qui faisait ressortir toute la rage de Wilson. Un mot qui la lui rappelait à lui, un geste un peu _trop_ familier, _trop_ intime, et il rappelait à House que les choses n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient entre eux, le forçait à s'en souvenir. Il débarquait chez House le soir venu, ou pire, trouvait un moyen de se retrouver seul avec lui dans la journée…et rappelait à l'homme blessé à quel point il le haïssait.

Il n'était plus rien pour lui..

Rien de plus qu'un cible facile pour évacuer sa rage.

Chaque fois, House en ressortait un peu plus brisé, dévasté, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'après chaque incident, le pas de Wilson était un peu plus léger, qu'il souriait plus sincèrement. Durant un court moment, son ami semblait réellement aller mieux. Le faire souffrir le soulageait.

En fait, ironiquement, c'était toujours suite aux plus violentes entrevues que House avait du mal à différencier la comédie de la réalité, que leur ancienne amitié était la plus semblable à la vérité. Les yeux de Wilson brillait d'un réel amusement, sa voix portait une chaleur qui, les autres jours, était totalement absente.

Et, pathétiquement, House ne pouvait s'empêcher de se raccrocher à ces courts instants où il pouvait profiter de l'amitié qui avait été la plus importante de sa vie.

Peut-être…Peut-être que si je l'aide à traverser ça…si je l'aide à évacuer sa colère et sa peine…peut-être qu'un jour…il ira mieux…il sera lui de nouveau…

Sa théorie était considérablement biaisée, mais House tentait d'ignorer cela.

Ce semblant de bonheur, ces moments entre deux incidents étaient de plus en plus courts, et la violence s'amplifiait à chaque fois. Wilson était auparavant prudent de ne pas laisser de marques que quelqu'un pourrait voir, mais les dommages physiques causés à House étaient pires à chaque assaut.

Peut-être qu'un de ces jours…il va me tuer…et qu'il ira mieux ensuite…

A cette pensée, House ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée d'espoir pour son ami…et c'est ce qui le terrifiait le plus.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A l'autre bout de la ville, dans son propre appartement, Wilson observait le liquide intact au fond de son verre.

Seulement, c'était son cinquième de la soirée…et il n'était que huit heures.

_Bon sang, comment en suis-je arrivé là ?_

Quand il pensait à ces derniers mois, tout ce qu'il voyait était une série d'actes inutiles, de faux-semblants au bénéfice de ses collègues, mais rien qui guérissait la peine qui le hantait toujours, le deuil qui refusait de le quitter.

Et la rage.

Oui…C'était ça qui lui faisait peur.

Il n'aimait pas penser à toutes ces choses que la rage lui avait fait faire et à la personne qu'il avait un jour considéré comme son ami. C'était terrifiant, dérangeant, et quand il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il le repassait dans sa tête, il avait l'impression que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, un étranger, qui cognait House contre les murs et le frappait de ses propres poings. Non, Wilson n'aimait pas penser à cela.

Le faire, par contre, c'était autre chose.

La première fois, quand House était venu dans son bureau pour s'excuser, il avait trouvé sa colère justifiée. Comment ce salopard arrogant et égoïste osait-il croire qu'un simple mot pourrait suffire à effacer ce qu'il avait fait ? Ca lui avait fait du bien de frapper House, d'effacer cette suffisance et de le rendre impuissant, de faire tomber son masque d'insolence, de l'écraser avec ce qui restait du cœur de Wilson, de sa vie.

Ça lui avait fait tellement de bien qu'il était retourné voir House ce soir là.

Il s'était dit qu'il voulait juste lui parler, lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Les choses ne s'étaient pas du tout passées comme prévu. Mais il était saoul à ce moment là, il ne pouvait être rendu responsable de ses actes. House savait qu'il était saoul quand il l'avait laissé entrer, il aurait du s'en douter.

Et, de nouveau, cette euphorique soulagement l'avait envahi alors qu'il lâchait toute sa furie, sa rancœur, sur la personne qui avait causé son deuil. Wilson ne se sentit pas coupable la seconde fois. Du moins, pas avant d'en avoir fini.

House avait tué Ambre et, pour ça, il devait être puni.

Et Wilson se devait d'être celui qui le punissait.

Ça ne fut que le matin suivant, quand House n'était pas venu au travail, que Wilson avait commencé à s'inquiéter. L'avait-il blessé si gravement ? House était-il _physiquement incapable_ de venir à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Et, pire que tout, qu'arriverait-il si quelqu'un découvrait House avant lui ?

Wilson était allé à son appartement, avait appelé une ambulance en voyant à quel point House était blessé. Il était monté dans l'ambulance avec lui, et ne l'avait plus quitté une fois à l'hôpital. Il avait peur que, s'il n'était pas avec lui quand House se réveillait, il pourrait raconter ce qui s'était passé à Cuddy, ou Cameron, ou à qui que ce soit qui ressentait encore un semblant de sympathie pour l'homme qui avait tué Ambre.

Wilson avait paniqué quand House avait été admis à l'hôpital, effrayé que les premiers mots de House à son réveil soit un aveu. Mais, alors que le coma de House se prolongeait, Wilson avait peu à peu élaboré un plan.

Il devait trouvé les mots justes, le manipuler pour le faire taire. Wilson savait que si quelqu'un pouvait le convaincre de se taire, c'était lui. Il était une des seule personnes à connaître assez House pour ça. Il connaissait ses secrets, House les lui avait confié, et il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir pour protéger les siens.

Wilson se serait senti coupable s'il n'avait pas été certain que House méritait une punition et que sa douleur ne valait pas sa carrière d'oncologue. Il ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que son ancien ami se taise.

Bien sûr, utiliser les secrets les plus intimes de House sur son enfance et ce que son père lui avait fait, ça, ça l'avait presque fait se sentir coupable. _Presque_. C'était trop facile. Il avait juste à reprendre les mots que son père aurait pu prononcer pour que la réaction de House soit exactement celle qu'il aurait eu face à son père, même après des décennies.

Il le mérite…il mérite d'être puni.

Wilson ne cessait de se répéter cela, encore et encore, suite à ses bouffées de colère, quand il commençait à repenser à ce qu'il avait fait, et qu'une nausée lui serrait la gorge. Au fond, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ces choses, qu'il devrait aller de l'avant et sortir de ce cycle infernal…mais la colère finissait toujours par monter en lui, de plus en plus puissante, comme les cordes d'une violon qui s'étiraient, il savait que s'il ne faisait rien, il finirait par se briser.

Alors…il faisait toujours quelque chose.

Et le soulagement qui suivait, quand il laissait sortir toute cette rage et cette frustration, toutes ces émotions qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de ressentir à la lumière du jour, quand il devait continuer à faire son travail, à fonctionner, vivre… peu importait sa culpabilité, peu importait la gravité de ses actes, Wilson avait juste besoin de laisser sortir tout ça.

Il sourit sans cœur, ironiquement, alors qu'il buvait une gorgée du liquide ambré et essayait de ne pas penser à la femme qui portait le nom de cette couleur.

_La vie est si ironique…c'est qui le dépendant, maintenant_ ?

Il était conscient de sa propre dépendance, mais s'il y avait une chose que son expérience avec House lui avait appris, c'était qu'admettre qu'on a un problème a beau être le premier pas, le pas qui suivait était encore bien loin, et si on ne faisait pas l'effort d'essayer d'avancer, alors le premier pas était inutile.

Il savait qu'il avait développé une addiction pour ce soulagement, pour la souffrance et la vulnérabilité de l'homme qui avait été son ami et qui était à présent son ennemi autant que sa victime.

Pourtant, il posa son verre, attrapa ses clés, et alla voir House.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House était assis à la même place depuis des heures, mais ne parvenait pas à vider une seule goutte d'alcool de plus. Sa main et sa jambe lui faisaient mal, et il pria pour la millième fois pour que la Vicodin apaise sa peine, mais il n'en avait plus, n'en avait plus depuis presque une semaine.

Il y a une semaine, Wilson avait décidé qu'il n'y avait plus droit.

_Tu ne la mérites pas…tu mérites d'avoir mal…_

House grimaça au souvenir du coup qui avait suivi, en plein sur sa cicatrice, la cible préférée de Wilson. Il était tombé sur le sol, juste à côté du canapé où il était aujourd'hui assis.

Tu crois que je te fais ça pour que tu te drogues et oublies tout ? Non, House. Je veux que tu le sentes. Je veux que tu te souviennes de ce que tu as fait pour mériter ça.

Il frissonna et posa la tête contre le dossier du sofa, fermant les yeux. Les pieds sur la table basse, sa main indemne massait le muscle mutilé de sa jambe droite.

Quand la sonnette retentit, il se figea, son estomac se serrant en une réaction de peur devenue habituelle. Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge soudain sèche et douloureuse, alors qu'il levait la tête et fixait la porte avec stupeur. La sonnette retentit de nouveau alors qu'il attendait. Tout à coup, il fronça les sourcils.

Si c'était Wilson, il serait déjà entré.

Wilson avait une clé à présent, pour qu'il puisse venir quand bon lui semblait.

Alors…qui était-ce ?

Il se leva avec difficulté, serrant fermement sa canne entre ses doigts tremblants alors qu'il avançait jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution, juste un peu, juste assez pour voir qui lui rendait visite.

Cuddy.

Elle lui sourit avec une chaleur à laquelle il n'était pas habitué alors qu'elle poussait la porte et se glissait à l'intérieur.

« Hey », le salua-t-elle. « Vous avez déjà dîné ? Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller manger un morceau ensemble ».

Son sourire se crispa légèrement quand elle jaugea de la tête au pied son apparence négligée et chétive.

« Mais vous ne sortirez pas comme ça. Dépêchez-vous, il n'y aura plus de place si on ne part pas tout de suite ».

Confus par sa présence chez lui, autant que par son attitude assurée dirigée vers sa vie privée plutôt que professionnelle, House eut du mal à trouver les mots pour sa protestation.

« J'ai…déjà mangé… »

Cuddy leva un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Si c'était la semaine dernière, ça ne compte pas. Allez vous habiller. »

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

House avait bu. Si elle en jugeait par le niveau d'alcool restant dans la bouteille, il avait beaucoup trop bu.

Cuddy savait qu'il serait vain de lui rappeler les dangers de l'alcool quand on n'est pas encore remis d'une commotion cérébrale. Elle le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait, peu importe ce qu'elle pourrait en dire.

Elle savait aussi que la dernière chose dont House avait besoin en ce moment, c'était qu'on le critique.

Il avait besoin d'un ami, autre que Wilson. Même si la relation des deux hommes progressait, elle était toujours lourde de souffrance et d'accusations.

Cuddy était heureuse que Wilson soit de retour dans la vie de House, qu'ils semblent de nouveau si proches, mais, plus elle les observait, plus elle sentait que les choses étaient loin d'aller bien entre eux. En dépit du rapprochement que House et Wilson démontraient, et de leur bonne humeur quand ils étaient ensemble, Cuddy avait remarqué que lorsque Wilson n'était _pas_ là, House paraissait accablé.

Il était toujours distrait. Il avait souvent besoin qu'on lui répète les choses parce qu'il n'avait pas écouté la première fois, et il portait toujours de mystérieuses blessures. Parfois, elles apparaissaient le matin quand il arrivait, et d'autre fois au milieu de la journée. Elle supposait qu'il devait être plus négligeant, ne faisant plus attention, ne prenait plus soin de lui-même.

Cuddy était convaincue de savoir ce qui le perturbait. .

Avec Wilson, House pouvait parler d'à peu près tout, mais à qui parlait-il de Wilson et des problèmes toujours irrésolus entre eux ?

Alors, elle avait décidé d'être celle qui l'écouterait parler de Wilson. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il accepterait son aide, House était trop imprévisible. Mais elle était déterminée à ne pas abandonner sans se battre.

Une fois qu'elle eut pénétré dans son appartement, Cuddy saisit l'opportunité d'observer son ami, et fut immédiatement alarmée par son apparence.

Plus négligé que d'habitude, il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi ou mangé depuis des jours. Elle remarqua pour la première fois à quel point il nageait dans ses vêtements. Cuddy se demanda depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas offert un vrai repas. Ses yeux étaient rouges et légèrement vitreux alors qu'il la regardait d'un air anormalement gêné, ne parvenant pas à soutenir son regard.

Bien sûr, il était saoul, mais Cuddy sentait que l'alcool n'était pas la raison de son comportement. Elle ne savait juste pas ce qu'elle pourrait être.

Mais elle était bien décidée à le découvrir.

« Ai pas faim », grogna House sans lui jeter un regard avant de retourner vers le canapé et son verre.

« Rien à faire. Vous venez avec moi, vous n'aurez qu'à _me _regarder manger ».

Elle se précipita jusqu'à la table, le dépassant sans difficulté, et prit le verre de scotch avant que House ne puisse le saisir. De son autre main, elle prit la bouteille et alla la vider dans l'évier de la cuisine, ignorant les râles de protestation de House. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Vous venez de vider un alcool de qualité dans le siphon », l'informa-t-il avec irritation. « Il coûte presque 100 la bouteille ! »

Cuddy sourit narquoisement.

« Alors je vous dois environ 10. Allez vous changer, House », ordonna-t-elle. « Allez ! Je ne partirais pas sans vous. »

Elle fut déconcertée par le flash de peur qui passa dans les yeux de House à ces mots. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte d'entrée, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un la passe d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle s'attendait à devoir argumenter plus que ça, mais ce qu'elle avait dit, quoique ça soit, sembla le convaincre puisqu'il fit volte face, s'éloignant vers la chambre d'un air défait en grommelant.

« Est ce qu'on a l'air d'être dans un hôpital ? Parce que contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, ici, vous n'êtes pas mon patron ! »

« Mais bien sûr. Allez-y. »

Malgré ses protestations, il obéit pourtant et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Cuddy s'assit sur le canapé, attrapant la télécommande et zappant un moment en attendant que House soit prêt. Alors que les minutes s'égrenaient et que la porte de la chambre restait résolument fermée, elle commença à se demander s'il était bien en train de se préparer. Connaissant House, il était fort probable qu'il ait fermé la porte à clé pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix et qu'il soit aller se coucher.

Au moment où elle se levait pour aller vérifier, la porte s'ouvrit et House la passa, propre. Il portait une chemise bleu foncé sur un t-shirt gris et un jeans qui paraissait neuf. Il la scruta une seconde avant de détourner encore une fois les yeux, vers la gauche. Cuddy suivit son regard et s'adoucit en comprenant ce qui lui avait pris tant de temps.

Sa main gauche était emballée dans une épaisse couche de pansements, et quelques hématomes en dépassaient.

_Un autre accident…,_ se troubla Cuddy. _Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ces temps-ci ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il se blesse autant ?_

Elle se força à sourire quand House se dirigea vers la sortie avec empressement.

« Alors ? On y va ou pas ? Si je dois passer la soirée avec _vous_, autant faire ça vite, qu'on en finisse ».

Cuddy garda le sourire alors qu'elle passait la porte qu'il tenait ouverte pour elle, espérant que son inquiétude ne se peignait pas sur son visage.

« Ca vous dit un mexicain ? »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wilson ne prit pas la peine de frapper quand il arriva chez House, il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer, la claquant derrière lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver House assis dans le salon, comme d'habitude.

« House ? », appela-t-il en cherchant dans la cuisine, puis allant vers la chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte, alluma la lumière et parcourut la pièce des yeux avant de retourner au salon.

« T'es où ? »

Sa frustration gonflait peu à peu alors qu'il constatait que House n'était pas chez lui, qu'il le laissait se débrouiller seul avec sa rage, qu'il ne pouvait pas se défouler. Excédé, Wilson fouilla de nouveau chaque pièce, sachant pourtant que c'était inutile.

_Je lui avais dit de rester chez lui ce soir ! Je lui avais dit que je viendrais… Et il n'est pas là !_

Luttant contre cette colère irrationnelle, Wilson se laissa tomber sur le canapé et attrapa la télécommande, zappant avec contrariété.

_Je peux attendre…et quand il reviendra…_, la bouche de Wilson s'élargit en un sourire machiavélique alors qu'il imaginait ce qu'il pourrait faire à son ami…_Je vais lui apprendre ce que ça coute de me poser un lapin. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Alors…Qu'est-il arrivé à votre main ? »

Cuddy osa enfin briser le silence avec cette question qui la tourmentait depuis qu'elle avait vu les bandages autour de sa main. Elle s'était retenue comme elle pouvait de dire quoique ça soit à chaque fois qu'il grimaçait quand sa main frôlait quelque chose.

Enfin…elle s'était retenue aussi longtemps que possible.

House leva les yeux de son plat intact d'enchiladas, un sourire d'autodérision sur les lèvres alors qu'il répondait sans hésitation.

« Je l'ai coincée dans le tiroir de mon bureau. J'ai quelques problèmes de coordination ces temps-ci, je crois. »

« C'est peut-être un effet secondaire du mélange de Vicodin avec tout cet alcool », répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

House lâcha un ricanement étouffé, secouant la tête et évitant son regard. Ce geste fit naître une boule d'angoisse au creux de l'estomac de la jeune femme, sans qu'elle puisse saisir pourquoi.

« Ouais », ironisa-t-il finalement, son sourire disparu alors qu'il croisait enfin son regard. « C'est ça. C'est l'alcool. C'est ma faute. Je me suis fait ça tout seul, comme d'habitude. »

Son ton amer attira l'attention de Cuddy et elle fronça les sourcils, perturbée. Qu'est ce que House trouvait si ironique dans sa déclaration ? Elle sentait que c'était significatif, sans savoir de quoi.

Et le seul moyen qu'elle connaissait pour le découvrir était perdu d'avance.

Pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer.

« House », commença-t-elle, hésitant un moment avant de soupirer, résignée. « Est ce qu'il y a une chance pour que vous me répondiez sincèrement si je vous demande ce qu'il vous arrive ? »

House la scruta un long moment, cherchant visiblement les mots justes pour lui répondre, avant de finir par se résoudre à la simple vérité.

« Non. »

Cuddy acquiesça, s'attendant à cette réponse.

« Je m'inquiète, House. Vous…vous n'arrêtez pas de vous blesser ces derniers temps, et…ça ne vous ressemble pas. »

« Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je suis handicapé », précisa-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. « Et il se trouve que les accidents arrivent plus fréquemment aux estropiés qu'aux gens _normaux ». _

« Vous n'êtes pas maladroit », dit-elle, ne le croyant pas une seconde. « Vous êtes la personne la _plus_ observatrice que je connaisse et vous le remarqueriez si votre main se trouvait être _dans_ un tiroir que vous décideriez de _claquer_. »

House détourna les yeux, la mâchoire serrée en une expression têtue que Cuddy avait vu assez souvent pour reconnaître. House avait déjà décidé qu'il ne lui dirait rien, et elle savait qu'une fois qu'il avait pris une décision, il ne changeait jamais d'avis.

« Je vous ai dit ce qui s'est passé », répliqua-t-il d'une voix basse, dénuée d'émotions. « C'était un accident. »

« Quelle coïncidence. Vous n'en avez pas déjà eu un la semaine dernière ? Et la semaine précédente ? »

« Arrêtez ».

Cuddy ignora son avertissement, se penchant au dessus de la table, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens alors qu'elle continuait.

« House…quelque soit le pétrin dans lequel vous vous êtes mis…si quelqu'un vous fait du mal, si vous…devez de l'argent à quelqu'un ou…quelque chose. Je veux vous aider. Je m'inquiète pour vous… »

« Cuddy… »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement alors qu'il essayait de la convaincre de se taire, la prévenait qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêtez, mais Cuddy l'ignora de nouveau.

« Je le suis ! », insista-t-elle, les yeux soudain un peu plus brillants. « Vous ne vous nourrissez pas…vous vous saoulez, seul, régulièrement…vous avez de nouvelles blessures chaque jour…et je ne supporte pas de vous voir comme ça ! House…c'est la drogue ? Vous vous faites ça vous-même ? Je ne comprends pas, House…Dites moi ce qu'il se passe ! »

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! », gronda House, claquant son verre sur la table en la fusillant du regard. « Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Je vais bien ! Je contrôle la situation et je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, et je ne veux pas de votre _pitié_ ! Alors vous pouvez retourner à votre petite vie bien ordonnée, heureuse d'avoir essayer de remettre le pauvre empoté qui s'automutile, se drogue et boit dans le droit chemin. Après tout, ce n'est pas de votre faute s'il ne veut pas entendre raison, n'est ce pas ? Je vais _bien_. Cuddy. Alors vous pouvez cesser de _prétendre _que vous en avez quelque chose à faire ! »

Cuddy flancha sous le ton cinglant de House, blessée de son rejet et de ses mots. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner. Pas encore.

Probablement jamais…

« Je ne prétends rien », insista-t-elle d'une voix plus douce, légèrement étouffée par les larmes qu'elle retenait. « Je m'inquiète pour vous, House. Je suis votre amie… »

« Vous êtes mon _boss »_, corrigea-t-il d'un ton méprisant. « Alors si vous avez envie de me faire la morale, faites le au travail ».

Cuddy resta silencieuse un long moment, essayant de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper sous les mots blessants de House. Elle posa les yeux sur la table, repliant nerveusement sa serviette alors qu'elle fermait une seconde les yeux. Finalement, quand elle sentit qu'elle pourrait parler sans qu'un sanglot ne lui échappe, elle lui répondit d'une voix calme.

« C'est bon de vous voir…attaquer en retour, House. Même si…si c'est bas. Je ne crois pas le mériter…et je ne pense pas que vous le méritiez, non plus, si c'est de ça qu'il s'agit….Si vous…vous punissez, d'une certaine façon, pour…pour… »

Elle inspira profondément, à la recherche de ses mots.

-« …pour quelque chose qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un accident. Ce n'était pas de votre faute… »

Elle hésita avant de lever les yeux vers lui, croisant les siens. Elle fut rassurée de voir qu'il paraissait affecté par ses mots, son regard s'accrochant au sien.

« Je crois…que si vous retourniez ne serait-ce que la moitié de cette colère et de cette détermination contre vos problèmes, quel qu'ils soient, vous pourriez les résoudre tout seul…et je…j'aimerais ne plus avoir à m'inquiéter pour vous. Alors…pour nous deux…j'espère que vous le ferez. »

House ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais, pour une fois, il se retrouva sans mot.

Finalement, il détourna le regard, goûtant un morceau de son dîner, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre.

Aucun d'eux ne parla plus après ça, jusqu'à ce que Cuddy dépose House devant son immeuble.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pénombre du salon, n'allumant pas la lumière alors qu'il se dirigeait jusqu'à sa chambre. Les yeux fixés sur le sol, le cœur lourd et une nausée l'envahissant alors qu'il repensait aux mots de Cuddy. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser voir à quel point ses mots le touchaient, mais ses yeux pleins de larmes retenues, le tremblement de sa voix alors qu'elle le suppliait de la laisser l'aider…il ne pouvait cesser d'y repenser.

Peut-être qu'elle a raison…peut-être que je devrais résister…lui résister…une fois pour toute…

Cette pensée était aussi terrifiante que tentante.

Cuddy avait raison, House en était conscient : les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi.

Sinon, il savait qu'il finirait mort, très bientôt.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, avançant dans le noir sans hésitation, connaissant parfaitement son appartement. Il s'assit sur le lit et soupira profondément.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, Cuddy l'avait amené à réfléchir.

Il tendit le bras vers la table de nuit et alluma la lumière. Il fit un bond, retenant à peine son cri alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient à la vue de la chaise posée au coin de la pièce.

Wilson y était assis, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attendant House avec une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux. Sa voix était basse, calme, et si froide qu'un frisson parcourut l'échine de House.

« Alors, House. Où étais-tu ? »

TBC….


	9. Chapter 9

House garda un long moment les yeux fixés sur l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, sans oser bouger ou parler.

Une froideur terrifiante brillait au fond des yeux de Wilson, une lueur prédatrice qui donnait l'impression à House d'être une gazelle prise au piège par une panthère. Sa main se resserra instinctivement autour de sa canne, se préparant à la confrontation, même s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage de lutter. Il était plus que désavantagé dans ce combat. S'aidant de sa canne, il se mit debout.

Les yeux de Wilson glissèrent jusqu'à la main droite de House. Il se leva à son tour de sa chaise, s'avançant jusqu'à envahir l'espace personnel du diagnosticien, sa main se posant sur celle de House au dessus de sa canne, l'empêchant de la lever. Avec un sourire froid et entendu, Wilson croisa les yeux appréhensifs de l'autre homme.

« Nul besoin de te lever ».

De son autre main, Wilson caressa les cheveux de House dans un geste tendre qui devint soudain brutal. Il força House à relever la tête, à le regarder. Son sourire ne le quittait pas alors qu'il ajoutait.

« Je t'ai posé une question. »

House ne détourna pas les yeux alors qu'il agrippait la poignée de Wilson de sa main libre, essayant de la dégager de ses cheveux. Wilson parut étonné, décontenancé quand House répondit d'une voix calme.

« Et la réponse ne te regarde pas. »

Wilson lâcha un léger rire nerveux, surpris, ses sourcils se haussant alors qu'il lâchait House, penchant légèrement la tête. Il jaugea un moment la nouvelle défiance de l'homme.

Puis, tout à coup, il poussa brutalement son ancien ami, le faisant basculer en arrière sur le matelas. En basculant, House lâcha sa grippe sur sa canne qui vola à travers la pièce, le rendant incapable de se défendre ou de fuir. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y songer alors que, déjà, un poing s'écrasait en plein sur son visage.

_« Tout_ me regarde ! »

Sonné, House essaya de se redresser en s'appuyant sur une main alors que de l'autre, il tentait de prévenir le prochain coup de Wilson. Il parvint à ramper jusqu'à la tête du lit, recevant un coup dans l'estomac avant d'attraper le poignet de Wilson et de le repousser.

Les yeux de Wilson étaient dilatés par la fureur face à cette résistance inattendue. S'avançant de nouveau vers House avant qu'il ne parvienne à sortir du lit, il le frappa en plein dans la poitrine, lui coupant momentanément la respiration. S'en suivit une lutte frénétique où se mêlait les membres . Wilson parvint à se hisser sur le lit, essayant d'immobiliser House sous son poids.

House lutta autant qu'il put, tentant de repousser Wilson d'au dessus de lui, mais le jeune homme était plus fort et en meilleure position. Il s'assit son torse, posant ses genoux sur ses bras, empêchant House de bouger.

« Pousse toi de moi ! », aboya House, outragé, tentant toujours de se dégager. « Laisse moi ! »

Furieux, la mâchoire serrée par la rage, Wilson attrapa un coussin et l'écrasa fermement sur le visage de House. Paniqué, l'autre homme se débattit de plus belle, essayant de le repousser, mais Wilson était déterminé à mettre fin aux futiles protestations de House…d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il se pencha en avant, son visage à hauteur de l'oreille de House et murmura d'un ton menaçant.

« Cesse…de me combattre. _Cesse de lutter_, House, ou je te jure que je vais te tuer ! »

Sous le manque d'oxygène, l'esprit de House commença à se flouter, des flashs de couleurs apparaissant peu à peu sous ses paupières. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix, il devait abandonner. Il se força à rester immobile, son corps tendu et tremblant dans sa lutte contre son instinct de survie qui lui criait de se_ battre _pour sa vie.

Quand le noir commença à se faire, Wilson relâcha la pression du coussin, juste assez pour qu'un peu d'air parvienne à House, le gardant conscient. Il laissa tout de même le coussin sur son visage, empêchant House de parler ou de crier.

« Ca y est ? T'as fini d'être stupide pour ce soir ? Ou est ce que je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé ? »

La voix de Wilson était froide, placide…et terrifiante.

House _savait_ que s'il continuait de lutter, Wilson le tuerait.

Il secoua faiblement la tête, essayant de se calmer, d'apaiser la tension de son corps pour prouver à Wilson qu'il ne comptait plus se battre, qu'il était soumis.

« Bien », dit simplement Wilson, un sourire évident dans sa voix.

Il retira le coussin.

« Calme toi maintenant », conseilla Wilson. « Ça n'a pas à être comme ça, House. Je t'ai juste posé une question ».

A la recherche de l'air qui soulagerait ses poumons contrits, House mit quelques temps avant de parvenir à murmurer d'une voix rauque destinée à apaiser Wilson, à lui donner le temps de faire _quelque chose_.

« Je suis désolé…je suis désolé… »

« Tu as raison de l'être », acquiesça Wilson avec dédain. « A présent…je vais te reposer ma question…et tu vas me réponse. A moins que tu veuilles encore… »

« Non », souffla House, secouant la tête, les paupières closes. « Je ne… »

« Où étais-tu ? »

House sentit son estomac se contracter sous le ton dangereux de Wilson. Il déglutit difficilement, pensant ses mots, la respiration toujours haletant et rendue difficile par le poids de Wilson sur son torse qui écrasait ses poumons.

« Je suis juste…sorti…chercher quelque chose à manger…Désolé…Je pensais…que je serai revenu…avant que tu n'arrives ».

« Et tu as eu tort. »

Il agrippa les cheveux de House, tirant sa tête en arrière assez fort pour affirmer son contrôle sur l'homme. Il se souleva juste assez pour pouvoir poser son genoux sur son sternum, le pressant doucement, les yeux de House s'écarquillant de peur et de douleur.

« Maintenant, est ce que tu crois que tu es prêt à avoir une conversation d'adulte sans rien tenter d'idiot ? Ou est ce que tu comptes encore te comporter comme un pathétique _gamin_ qui se rebelle ? »

Wilson parlait d'une voix cinglante, méprisante, et House lutta pour ne montrer sa honte sous ses mots, ce qu'ils réveillaient en lui. Il secoua rapidement la tête, levant sa main libre dans une supplique.

« Bien », affirma Wilson, se reculant.

Il se mit debout à côté du lit et contempla House.

« Assis toi et regarde moi. »

House eut du mal à se redresser, sa poitrine se gonflant rapidement en de longues inspirations alors qu'il tentait de respirer normalement à nouveau. Des points brillaient toujours devant ses yeux. Prudemment, il glissa ses jambes jusqu'au bord du lit et s'assit face à Wilson qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Wilson hocha la tête, satisfait qu'il l'écoute. Puis, il fit un pas en arrière.

« Lève toi », ordonna-t-il.

Ne sachant pas s'il en serait capable, n'étant pas sûr que ses jambes flageolantes le supporterait, House inspira profondément et posa les pieds à terre. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas provoquer le courroux de Wilson. Il parvint à se mettre debout, se tenant incertain et vulnérable sans sa canne. Son regard anxieux glissa jusqu'à la porte derrière Wilson alors qu'il calculait ses chances de l'atteindre avant que Wilson ne l'arrête.

Ses chances étaient….nulles.

« Eh ! », aboya Wilson, les yeux de House retournant immédiatement à son visage, réalisant qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté. « Je te parle ! »

Wilson lui mit une claque qui le fit vaciller, mais avant qu'il ne puisse chuter sur le lit, l'oncologue attrapa son bras et lui mit un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il le lâcha alors, le laissant s'écrouler à genoux au sol.

Immédiatement, Wilson s'accroupit face à lui, attrapant ses cheveux pour pencher sa tête avant de la rejeter en arrière. House grimaça, se préparant à l'impact, effrayé à l'idée d'un nouveau coma duquel il risquait de ne pas se réveiller.

Heureusement, il n'y avait qu'un matelas derrière lui.

L'impact lui donna tout de même le vertige et Wilson secoua sa tête pour empirer les choses. Il approcha son visage du sien, plongeant son regard dans celui ahuri et désorienté de House.

- « Tu vas _m'écouter_ quand je te parle ! »

Wilson parlait lentement, enragé. S'approchant, il posa sa main libre autour de la gorge de House, ne serrant pas assez pour l'étouffer, juste assez pour lui faire peur.

Même si les mains de House étaient libre, il avait compris qu'il ne servirait à rien de lutter. Il était désarmé et sa tête tournait toujours des coups et du manque d'oxygène. Il était trop faible pour se battre alors il attendait le bon moment, une erreur de Wilson qui lui donnerait une chance. House acquiesça rapidement, admettant silencieusement sa soumission.

« Bien. Alors on va réessayer. Tu vas te lever et on va aller jusqu'au salon pour parler un peu. Il y a quelque chose que je veux te montrer. Tu peux faire ça, Gregory ? Tu vas bien te comporter ? »

House hocha la tête du mieux qu'il put avec une main enserrant sa gorge, et l'autre toujours accrochée à ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux pour échapper au regard haineux de son ancien ami. Seul quelques rares personnes utilisaient son prénom, une en particulier fut rappelée à lui, un ton aussi autoritaire que celui de Wilson.

« Je…Je suis désolé », murmura House, les mots à peine audibles alors que la main autour de sa gorge serrait un peu plus, rendant sa respiration plus difficile. « S'il te plait…je suis désolé… »

« Trop tard ».

Pourtant, Wilson le lâcha, le poussant une dernière fois en arrière avant de se lever.

House tressaillit, sachant que Wilson ne parlait pas du moment présent, et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour changer ce qui était arrivé, pour ramener Ambre…ou le Wilson qu'il avait un jour connu. Wilson avait perdu la tête, son état s'aggravait progressivement depuis des semaines…et la folie de Wilson risquait bien de lui coûter la vie.

En dehors de cette pièce, House savait que Wilson aurait tout un tas d'armes potentielles à disposition. Quoique Wilson veuille lui montrer, House était certain qu'il ne voulait pas le voir. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

C'était son seul moyen de survivre.

« Lève toi », ordonna Wilson. « _Tout de suite. » _

Les yeux baissés, soumis, House employa son ton le plus modeste, emprunt de douleur et de désespoir.

« Je…Je ne suis pas sûr…que je peux…Puis-je…avoir ma cane ? », demanda-t-il, hésitant, la voix tremblante d'émotions_. « S'il te plait_ ? »

Ce fut ces derniers mots dans ce ton si différent de celui qu'employait habituellement House qui amena Wilson à accepter. Contemplant l'homme à genoux à ses pieds, Wilson sourit légèrement. Il traversa la pièce et attrapa la canne avant de s'approcher de House, une mimique ravie sur le visage.

« Tu commences enfin à comprendre », fit-il remarquer. « Tu vas me parler avec respect, ou tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, House. Tu dois apprendre la politesse. »

Alors qu'il parlait, il tendit la canne dans un geste presque impérieux alors qu'il surplombait l'homme de toute sa taille. House tendit le bras, hésitant, avant d'attraper la base de ses deux mains et de la tirer vers lui. Il posa le bouts sur le sol, comme pour en tester la solidité.

« Je…Je crois », commença-t-il, haletant, les yeux posés sur le pied de la canne alors que Wilson la lâchait, un sourcil dressé en attenant que House finisse. « Je crois…que tu devrais savoir à présent… »

House leva la tête, plongeant son regard pénétrant dans celui de Wilson.

« Qu'il faut se méfier de moi quand je _suis_ poli ».

Sa phrase à peine finie, House leva la canne de toute ses forces, l'embout cognant violemment l'entrejambe de Wilson qui se plia de douleur, s'écroulant à genoux. House releva la canne et s'en servit comme d'une batte, frappant Wilson en plein visage.

L'homme s'écroula au sol, toujours conscient, mais plié de douleur…pour le moment.

Le choc de ce qu'il venait faire fit trembler House de tous ses membres alors qu'il se relevait avec bien plus de difficultés que d'habitude.

Le temps qu'il se lève, Wilson revenait déjà à lui, serrant et desserrant ses poings sur le sol alors qu'il essayait de se relever.

Dépêche toi…tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps…

House se précipita du mieux qu'il put hors de la chambre jusqu'au salon…et le téléphone qui s'y trouvait. Il entendit Wilson grogner de douleur et de rage alors qu'il se redressait, les yeux brillant de colère et la voix plus menaçante que jamais.

« Je vais te tuer, House…Je vais te _tuer_ ! »

TBC….


	10. Chapter 10

House trébucha plusieurs fois alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon, qui lui parut soudain être à des kilomètres alors que la voix de Wilson continuait de le menacer.

« Si tu franchis cette porte », aboya le jeune homme d'une voix plus forte, signalant qu'il s'était levé. « Je te tuerais, House ! Je t'interdis de partir ! »

Ses mots rappelèrent à House le son d'une autre voix aux menaces semblables.

« Comment ose-tu me fuir ! Si tu franchis cette porte, tu as intérêt à courir, mon garçon. Parce que si je t'attrape… »

Cette fois-là, House avait fui.

Cette fois-ci, House ne le fit pas.

Il s'arrêta à côté de la table basse, devant le sofa, s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne, à bout de souffle. Il luttait pour garder l'équilibre, calant son mollet contre la table pour ne pas vaciller alors qu'il attrapait le téléphone de ses doigts tremblants et composait un numéro.

Durant la bataille avec Wilson, il avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur de sa main gauche. Lutter pour votre vie avait tendance à vous faire oublier la douleur. Mais à présent, sa main le mettait à l'agonie, sans qu'il ne parvienne à l'ignorer.

Cependant, c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

Il jeta un regard anxieux vers la porte de la chambre et dans son mouvement, il remarqua un objet sur la table basse.

Le portable de Cuddy était juste là.

Il se souvint des mots de Wilson.

« Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te montrer dans le salon… »

Une nausée lui monta à la gorge. Wilson avait du être furieux en voyant le téléphone de Cuddy ici. Il savait que House mentait, essayait d'éluder. Il devait vouloir en parler quand ils seraient dans le salon, et House doutait qu'une telle conversation aurait pu bien se terminer.

L'apparition de Wilson sur le seuil de la chambre sortit brutalement House de ses pensées. Il se tenait au chambranle, la respiration forte et difficile. Il tenait à peine debout et souffrait visiblement, mais son regard était toujours aussi meurtrier.

« Pose ça », ordonna-t-il avec une froideur qui contrastait avec la faiblesse de sa voix. « Tout de suite ».

La main de House se resserra autour du combiné, son cœur battant à tout rompre, porté par l'adrénaline. Une part de lui lui conseillait d'écouter, mais il la repoussa. Il soutint le regard de Wilson, ne bougeant pas.

« Ouais », fit-il remarquer en se forçant un sourire ironique. « T'as l'air vraiment effrayant là. »

« J'irais mieux dans…deux minutes », rappela Wilson, le souffle court alors qu'il avançait dans le salon en boitant.

Il s'arrêta et vacilla un moment, mais se reprit vite, un sourire cruel peint sur les lèvres alors qu'il haussait les épaules.

« Toi, tu seras toujours un infirme. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de deux minute »s, prévint House, ignorant le ton, le regard et les mots cruels de Wilson sur son handicap. « J'ai déjà composé deux chiffres, il ne m'en manque plus qu'un ».

Wilson écarquilla les yeux, se tenant à la bibliothèque pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre alors qu'il jaugeait House du regard, essayant de déterminer s'il était sérieux.

« La première chose que je dirais sera ton nom…mais je n'ai même pas besoin de dire quoique ça soit », ajouta House d'une voix plus ferme qu'il s'en serait cru capable. « La police met quatre secondes à tracer un appel. »

« Ils mettent un peu plus longtemps à venir », menaça Wilson.

House remarqua une légère trace de panique dans sa voix.

« Tu seras mort avant que les flics ne soient là. »

« Mais ils seront là ».

Malgré la peur qu'engendra les mots de Wilson, House ne flancha pas.

« Ils viendront, découvriront l'état dans lequel tu m'auras laissé…et auront ton nom comme point de départ. Je te laisse deviner leurs conclusions ».

House fit une pause, reprenant courage sous la peur qui brillait dans les yeux de Wilson.

« Réfléchis bien », conseilla-t-il d'une voix calme. « Tu as couvert tes traces ? Ou est-ce que tu comptais uniquement sur mon silence ? Parce que…si tu es si sûr de toi, tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est presser une…touche ».

Wilson se tenait très droit à présent, ayant retrouvé sa force, mais semblait figé sur place. Ses yeux affolés allaient de House au téléphone dans sa main, à ce doigt qui frôlait le dernier « un ».

House pouvait presque lire le cheminement de ses pensées sur son visage alors que les yeux de l'oncologue glissaient de la porte à House de l'autre côté du salon. Il savait que Wilson tentait de déterminer ses chances d'atteindre House avant qu'il ne finisse de composer le numéro, et ce qu'il ferait s'il parvenait à composer le 911, s'il arriverait à raccrocher avant que la police ne trace l'appel.

« Quatre secondes », murmura House. « Tu crois que tu peux y arriver ? Tu es sûr que tu peux y arriver ? »

La respiration de Wilson était enragée alors qu'il faisait un pas vers House.

Inutilement. Ils savaient tous les deux que House avait l'avantage.

Pour l'instant.

« Ne bouge plus », ordonna House d'une voix basse mais ferme alors qu'il serrait le téléphone contre sa poitrine. « Ne t'approche plus ou je vais le faire ».

« Alors pourquoi est ce que tu ne l'as pas encore fait ? »

Une trace de triomphe dans la voix, Wilson fit un nouveau pas, son sourire s'élargissant en voyant que House ne faisait pas un geste pour finir de composer le numéro. L'espace entre eux, (ainsi qu'entre Wilson et ces quatre précieuses secondes) diminuait peu à peu.

« Si tu veux appeler la police, alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? Fais le. »

« Tu vas me dénoncer à la police, Greg ? Tu vas leur dire ce que je t'ai fait ? Pense aussi à leur dire ce que tu as fait pour le mériter ! Vas-y ! Le téléphone est juste là. Ne te gêne pas, appelle les ! »

House ferma les yeux une seconde, essayant vainement de chasser cette peur de l'instant présent et du passé. Quand il les rouvrit, Wilson était un peu plus près.

« Tu es prêt à risquer ta carrière, tout ce pour quoi tu as travaillé ? Tu es si sûr que je ne le ferais pas ? », dit House en se forçant une voix ferme. « Tu es prêt à prendre ce risque, juste pour m'apprendre une leçon ? »

« Tu ne le feras pas », le défia Wilson, la voix légèrement tremblante alors qu'il avançait doucement.

« Si. Je le ferais. Si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'un pas de plus vers moi ».

Wilson se figea.

« J'en ai marre. Je suis peut-être accro aux médicaments, mais toi aussi tu es accro. Et je ne sais pas toi, mais moi…moi, je ne vais pas te laisser faire. »

Il sourit de l'ironie, de ces mots qu'il avait repris de Wilson.

« Je suppose que ça doit vouloir dire que je suis un meilleur ami que tu ne l'as été. »

« Tu n'as jamais été mon ami ! », aboya Wilson, furieux.

House flancha légèrement, mais ne laissa rien paraître.

« Peut-être bien », admit-il. « Mais tu as été le mien. Pendant longtemps, et un très bon ami. Et…C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser te faire ça ».

Il fit une pause, laissant à ces mots le temps de prendre tout leur impact, avant de continuer.

« Alors, on va faire comme ça. Tu vas quitter ma maison, maintenant. Tu ne vas pas revenir avant d'être capable de me traiter comme un être humain au lieu de ton punching-ball personnel. Si tu ne pars pas…je vais presser cette touche tout de suite et dire ton nom à la police. Puis, quand tu auras réalisé que tu es foutu et décideras de t'enfuir, j'appellerais Cuddy et je lui dirais tout. Tu perdras ton travail, ta réputation, et probablement même ta liberté. Tout. »

House inspira profondément, jaugeant l'air terrifié de Wilson. Quand il lui répondit, sa voix tremblait.

« Tu ne vas pas le faire, House. Tu n'as encore rien vu de ce que je peux te faire…de ce que je te ferais si tu continues de me manquer de respect… »

« Cesse de parler comme mon putain de père ! », le coupa brusquement House, tremblant de colère.

Il lança la première chose qu'il trouva sous la colère, sa canne qui alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin.

« Il ne m'a jamais brisé et tu n'y arriveras pas non plus ! »

Wilson se crispa, un silence tendu s'installant entre eux. Finalement, il détourna le regard. Il parut presque honteux l'espace d'une seconde. Honteux d'avoir ainsi utiliser les traumatismes de son enfance contre House.

« Fais ton choix », demanda House.

Il soutint le regard de Wilson avec tout la détermination dont il était capable.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

Wilson ne trouva pas ses mots, tremblant d'une rage difficilement retenue. Il plissa les yeux, ouvrit la bouche dans ce qui semblait être le début d'une menace, mais la referma, frustré. Il leva le pied comme pour faire un pas en avant, mais se retint, la respiration lourde, les poings se serrant et se desserrant le long de son corps.

La tension s'alourdit alors que Wilson luttait contre sa colère, entre son désir de blesser House et le fait qu'en quatre secondes, House pourrait détruire toute sa vie. Il y avait une chance qu'il puisse l'arrêter avant qu'il n'appelle, mais il y en avait bien plus qu'il échoue.

« Ok », souffla-t-il enfin, le regard mauvais. « Je vais partir. »

Il ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, ses yeux menaçant House. Il avait visiblement envie de lui sauter à la gorge, mais ne le pouvait pas. Finalement, il tourna le dos à son ancien ami et avança jusqu'à la porte. Quand il l'atteint, la voix de House le stoppa.

« Attends ».

Wilson tourna le visage vers House, la main sur la poignée de porte.

Une expression défaite sur le visage, House fit un geste de menton vers la poche de Wilson.

« Ta clé ».

Wilson ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais fut interrompu.

« Ou je les appelle. Rends moi ta clé. Maintenant. »

Fulminant, Wilson sortit la clé de sa poche et, dans un geste frustré, la jeta vers House. La colère lui fit rater sa cible et l'objet cogna contre le mur derrière House avant de tomber au sol, le son métallique résonnant un moment.

House ne réagit pas à ce geste violent. Il se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Merci. »

Il resta silencieux une seconde avant d'ajouter.

« Maintenant fous le camp de chez moi ».

Quand Wilson claqua la porte derrière lui, House resta figé un long moment. Agrippant toujours le téléphone, effrayé à l'idée que Wilson pourrait revenir, essayer de le surprendre et lui faire du mal, il ne bougea pas. Tant que la porte ne serait pas fermée à clé, il ne serait pas en sécurité.

Après de longues minutes, House prit tout son courage et s'avança jusqu'à la porte, sans sa canne, le téléphone serré contre sa poitrine. De ses doigts tremblants, il ferma le loquet, vérifiant plusieurs fois que la porte était bien fermée à clé. Puis, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, les mains sur le front, épuisé, la respiration haletante.

Il ferma les yeux et cogna sa tête contre la porte derrière lui, essayant de se calmer. C'était fini.

Ses doigts composèrent automatiquement un numéro familier et il écouta le téléphone sonner, une oreille toujours attentive à un éventuel signe de Wilson revenant sur ses pas. Un clic retentit, suivit d'une voix qu'il n'avait jamais autant eu besoin d'entendre, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il en avait tant besoin.

« Allo ? »

Cuddy.

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement et tremblait beaucoup trop, instable. Un silence passa avant que Cuddy ne lui réponde, préoccupée.

« House ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« R…rien », répondit-il, sa prise si serrée autour du téléphone qu'elle en était douloureuse. « Je…Vous avez…oublié votre téléphone ici, alors…alors je me suis dis que je devrais vous appeler et…vous prévenir. Comme ça quand j'oublierais de vous le ramener demain…vous pourrez me crier dessus…et me donner une excuse pour…reluquer les jumelles. »

Cuddy resta silencieuse durant de longues secondes. Quand elle parla enfin, sa voix était posée, prudente.

« House…Vous allez bien ? »

Un nouveau silence s'étira alors que House essayait de trouver la force de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

Oui…oui, je vais bien…il est parti, et il ne reviendra pas, et je vais bien…c'est facile pourtant, dis le ! Tu vas bien !

« …Non. »

« J'arrive. »

« Non, c'est…inutile. Je n'oublierais pas votre portable. C'était…C'était juste un moyen de vous embêter avec mon harcèlement sexuel habituel…Une simple conversation… »

« Je serais là dans dix minutes, House », lui annonça-t-elle, déterminée.

House sentit avec consternation des larmes de soulagement envahir ses yeux, et les referma, déglutissant difficilement, sentant sa gorge se dénouer peu à peu. Il acquiesça, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir et chuchota.

« Ok. Cuddy… »

Quand il ne continua pas, sa voix l'interrogea doucement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, House ? »

Il hésita un moment à prononcer ce mot qui la décontenança, puis raccrocha avant de pouvoir entendre sa réponse.

« M..merci ».

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

Un excès de chapitres et de flemme de ma part fait que je ne posterais pas la suite de cette histoire ici. Cependant, vous pourrez facilement la trouver sur mon site : sganzy-fics . livejournal .com

Désolée du dérangement, mais j'ai pas le courage d'éditer tous les chapitres pour les mettre au format :-/


End file.
